The Avatar and the Emblem
by The Time Traveler
Summary: To prevent a war from spreading the Avatar and his crew must journey to Tellious in order to stop it. On the way they meet a young boy called Ike.
1. A New War Emerges

The Avatar and the Emblem

**The Avatar and the Emblem**

AN: I wanted to write this for a while, BUT to make it work I waited until I saw the final episode. Well here it is. Hope you like it.

_Water. . . . Earth. . .Fire. . . Air. Over 100 years ago the four nations lived together in harmony, until the day the Fire Nation attacked under Fire Lord Sozen's ideal of uniting the world under the fire nation's banner. Only the Avatar, the master of four elements and the keeper of balance could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, he vanished. Then, using the power of Sozen's comet, the Air Nomads were wiped out and the world believed the reincarnation cycle was broken. But then 100 years later, in the south pole A waterbender named Kattara and her older brother Sokka found the last Air Nomad and the new Avatar, Avatar Aang. With the help from a huge bunch of friends they found in their travels particularly the blind Earthbender Toph, the Kyoshi warrior Suki, and even the reformed Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko, Aang managed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and helped to end the war. However. . . this war that ravaged 100 years may have ended but when it did. . . another war on the other side of the world began._

* * *

The sun rose over the Fire Nation capital. Compared to the way it was when Ozai was in charge, it was more cheerful and the people were less strict and more nice. Well, one person was very frantic he was running through the crowds trying to make his way to his destination. His destination was none other than the palace of the Fire Lord. Of course when he approached the gaurds barred him. "What is your business here", asked one. "I need to see Fire Lord Zuko immediately, I have some news here that may be important to him!" "Wait here", said the guard, "I will ask him."

Later in the Fire Lords audience chamber, the messenger was on his knees and awaited. Then coming to the stage area was none other than Zuko, the fire lord himself. He looked down on the messenger and then smiling said, "I welcome you to the royal palace. Please stand." "My lord Zuko", said the messenger, "I bring you some news that I think should concern you." Zuko beckoned him, "Then by all means let me see it", said Zuko. The messenger approached and handed him a scroll. "This report came from a fisherman's boat of the east side", said the messenger. Zuko read it, as he did, his eyes widen. "Thank you for telling me this, I will get on it at once", said Zuko. The messenger bowed and left.

"CAPTAIN", shouted Zuko. "Yes Lord Zuko", he said. "Send messengers to all my old comrades! And ready my ship, I am heading to Ba-Sing-Se to meet them at my Uncles place, let him know I am coming." "Yes", said the Captain, "And the Avatar?" "Avatar Aang must be notified as well, this concerns him too", said Zuko.

Later as Zuko was readying to leave, his girlfriend, Mei approached him. "Zuko", said Mei, "I must know what is wrong. You seem troubled." Zuko turned to face her, "Mei, it turns out there is something happening, something they may have been born out of the ashes of what my grandfather started. I need to inform my friends at once and hopefully we can rectify it." Mei then held his shoulder. "I want to help too." "Mei I don't want you to get hurt and I.. . ." "I like how your concerned for me", said Mei, "But you know I can take care of myself, besides this way I won't worry about you." Zuko smiled and sighed, "I can't argue with that. Very well, you can come with me." The two then embraced each other and shared a small kiss.

* * *

A few days later

Iroh was busy preparing some tea for his soon to be guests. Speaking of which he felt a presence behind him and turned. "It's nice to have you here my nephew", said Iroh. Zuko and Mei approached him. "It's nice to see you too Uncle", said Zuko. "Ah", said Iroh noticing Mei, "I see you brought your girlfriend with you, this is pretty nice of you to do. It's nice to see you Mei." "It's nice to see you too Iroh", said Mei.

Zuko looked around the place. "So where are the others?" "Oh they haven't arrived yet", said Iroh, "You are the first, though I hope they arrive before I finish the tea." Zuko couldn't help but smile, even in the worst of times, his Uncle would always enjoy tea to anything else.

Just then the door again opened. They turned to see Sokka, "Finally I made it, man it was tough just getting here, but then again with walls everywhere, it's tough to go anywhere in Ba-Sing-Se!" He looke around waiting for a laugh, but then frowned because he made lame joke. "Uh, nice try", asked Mei. Zuko just shrugged. Then from behind them they heard a rumble.. . it got stronger then a huge mound of earth appeared and on it was Toph, the blind earth bender. She jumped down and entered the house, "Well that was fun, hope I didn't miss anything. "No in fact everyone is just arriving", said Iroh, "And I believe the tea will be done in time too!" He heads back to the kitchen to check on it. Suddenly Sokka got hugged behind, "It's been a while handsome." Sokka smiled and saw his love, Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. "Suki! I am so happy to see you!" The two hugged and even shared a kiss. Then suddenly there came a cheerful giggle, they looked and saw Ty Lee jump up and cartwheel near them. "I can't believe we are all together again!" "What is she doing here", asked Zuko. "I thought it might do her training as a Kyoshi some good, so I thought she accompany me." "That's right", said Ty Lee, "Isn't it great!" Mei, who was being hugged by her simply said, "Thrill." "Well this is a great reunion", said another voice. "Hey Katarra", said Sokka, "I was wondering when my little sister would get here." Katarra laughed, "Why wouldn't I. . .", then blushing added, "I am going to see Aang again."

No sooner when she said that they heard a roar from outside. They all ran out just in time to see the Avatar's Sky Bison, Appa, land. Then something landed on Sokka's shoulder, it was a flying lemur and it gave a small shriek near him. "Nice to see you too Momo", said Sokka patting him.

Then they all looked ahead, approaching them was none other than the Avatar himself, and as far as anyone knows, the last Air Nomad, Avatar Aang. He approached with a smile and held his staff proudly. "Hi guys! I am pleased to see you again!" Everyone smiled with happiness and of course Katarra ran up and hugged him. "Oh Aang." "Hey Katarra, don't cry, I am here." "Sorry, I missed you this past month", said Katarra weeping a bit. After getting her senses together they quickly shared a quick peck and then stood. Zuko came near Aang. "I am very pleased you could come." "With a message that urgent, how could I not listen. Besides the last thing I would want is turn down a call for help, especially from a friend", said Aang. Zuko smiled giving Aang a sign he was pleased to hear that. "Well come on let's go in and discuss this. My uncle has some tea waiting for us."

Later everyone including Iroh was sitting around a table and enjoying their tea. Momo was busy eating up some berry's from a bowl provided. "Okay Zuko", said Suki, "Mind telling us why you summoned us." Zuko bowed his head, "Not to long ago one of the Fire Nation's fishing boats saw and notified me of something that should concern us. What they saw were war ships." "What", said Aang, "But Ozai is powerless and he and your sister is imprisoned, how could he still be in charge?" "They are not fire nation, nor are they a part of any of the four nations. They are of something else." Iroh then layed something out, it was a map. "Is this what you wanted to show them?" "Yes, thank Uncle", said Zuko. "This is the world we know, the four nations, Earth kingdom, Fire Nation, Water Tribe and Air Nomads." "Yeah yeah we are all aware of that", said Sokka, "What's your point." Zuko said, "All of these are but on 3 points of the earth, the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and, if there are any, Air Nomads live on only say 3 quarters of the Earth, The Water tribe only live in the North and South poles. What I am talking about . . ." He flips the map showing a huge continent, "Is this!" "What is that", asked Katarra. "It looks like a huge mass of land", said Ty Lee. "This land is unknown to most people because it doesn't have any benders, in fact most of the four nations call this land unearthly, a few call it savage, only a handful think this is a wonderous land." "What is it?" asked Sokka. "It's a continent known only as Tellius", said Zuko, "Some call it 'the Land of the Beasts." "Why give it such a name", asked Toph.

"Because", said Iroh, "Along with humans, who call themselves Beorc there, are a bunch of humans with the ability to transform into animals that dwell there, they call themselves laguz." "So. . there is a creepy continent of shapeshifting humans there?" asked Sokka "Exactly", said Zuko, "And just as for us there are four elemental nations, there are about six types of laguz, beast, crow, hawk, dragon and one that is believed to be extinct, heron." Aang sighed, "Almost like the Air Nomads." Zuko gasped, "Sorry didn't mean to. . ." "No need to apologize we know", said Katarra. "Go on." "Thank you. Anyway on this continent are several nations some are ruled by Beorc, others by one of the Laguz tribes. These are the countries ruled by Beorc, first there is Crimea, over here on this part is Daien, over here is the hugest empire out of them all, Begnion, it is ruled by the apostle there and is highly respected." "How come", asked Aang. "Like you she is supposed to be an incarnation in human form. In this case for her, instead of a spirit, they say she is supposed to be the incarnation of the goddess that created Tellius." "So I assume the religion they have over there, respects her as the ones here respect the Avatar", asked Suki. "Exactly", said Zuko. "Over in these areas are the ones held by the Laguz. Over here is Gallia, ruled by the Beast tribe. Next to it is the country of Goldoa, which is contolled by the dragon laguz, little is known about it, since it is in isolation. These two islands below it are Phoenicis ruled by the hawk laguz, and Kilvas, ruled by the crow laguz." "What is that part near Begnion", asked Suki. "That is Serenes Forest, it was the home of the heron laguz, but it's practically dead, and before you ask, I don't know why, the details are sketchy at best." "I see", said Aang, still feeling sorry for the heron laguz though.

"Okay enough about the layout", said Sokka, "What the heck did the fishermen see and why did you summon us and what does it have to do with 'Beasty continent here!?" Zuko sighed, "What the fishermen saw, where ships under Daein's banner, they were bordering the Fire Nation waters." "So what some ships, maybe they want to make contact", said Toph. "Unlikely, they were war ships. I believe Daien is at war with the rest of the continent", said Zuko. The whole Gaang gasped. "Yes I know, it's horrible to hear after everything we just went through with my father. But I fear it may escalate into a bigger war, one that may create something much worse then what my grandfather did." "Wait, how would you know", asked Katarra. "Because", said Zuko, "At one point my father knew we needed more resources to continue to fight the war, but he wanted it to be discreet, so he sent his ships to find somewhere where they could easily trade without hostility toward us, and then we found Daein, and the king there, Ashnard, generously gave in, but, from the start I never really liked him." "Neither did I", said Iroh, "That man was as crazy as Azula, almost kindrid spirits." "Right now, it's limited to Tellious, but, I don't know what Ashnard is planning or what he is up to, but if nothing is done, it could spread to the rest of us", said Zuko. "And I don't want the people to be frightened and cause a panic now that our war is over. I am asking you, if you want, to travel to Tellious with me, and try to put an end to the war their before it can spread further. It's your decision, and your free to refuse." "I am with Zuko on this one", said Sokka, "While it may just be a scuffle, we can't take the chance it could get worse." "Sokka has a point", said Katarra, "Besides technically these people are a part of this planet as we are, they don't deserve the same fate as Ozai once tried to give the world." Toph thinks and says, "Yup, I don't like the idea of something we just stopped to start up again." "Agreed", said Suki, "I am for it." "I will come with you", said Ty Lee, "I never got the chance to get to know you guys!" "That's because Azula had you attack us", said Sokka. Mei said, "Well I don't share her enthusiasm, but I don't want Zuko to go in there alone, I am in." Iroh hummed, "Zuko, this proves more than a doubt you were worthy to be the Fire Lord, and this is a great decision you make, stop the fire before it spreads further is a wise decision on your part." "Thanks Uncle, will you be coming", asked Zuko. "No, I figure I will remain here, but I will answer if you need me, if you do, you know how to get to me." With that he flicked a small game piece at him. Zuko caught it, it was the white lotus game piece from Pai Sho. Zuko smiled. Suki said, "If he summons you can you be sure to summon the rest of the Kyoshi warriors while your at it?" "Of course", said Iroh.

"Wait we almost forgot someone", said Katarra. "Your right.", said Zuko. Everyone turned to Aang. Zuko then said, "Avatar Aang, will you come and help us put an end to this war on Tellious before the war spreads?" Aang gave a look, he had a doubtful work on his face, then he looked up. "I was hoping when I defeated Ozai, all this would end. I wanted peace, I didn't want this to continue. I am not going to let Daein mess up what I done. I will go to Tellious and I will help stop this war." Everyone else cheered at this. Zuko stood, "Good, we can depart for my palace at once and begin preparations, we will take a boat to Tellious, it's too risky if we use Appa besides, I doubt he can fly the whole way." "You mean we are not taking Appa or Momo?", asked Toph. Zuko chuckled, "Of course not, they are our family as well. Besides, they belong to the Avatar." Ty Lee smiled. "Oh how nice!" Then cuddled Momo who screeched to be released. Sokka sighed, "Well what help can I do, I don't have my boomerang or space sword anymore." Zuko then held something out to him. "You mean these?" Sokka gasped, it was his boomerang and sword. "BOOMERANG! SWORD! How?" "When we looked for any survivors from the airship crashes, we found them and I held on to them for you", said Zuko, "I am glad to finally give them back to you." Sokka held him tight. "Oh thanks Zuko, thank you thank you thank you!"

Hours later, at the fire nation docks, the whole Gaang was putting everything on board the ship in preparation to leave. "Let's see", said Sokka looking at the list, "Us, check, a few months worth of meat. Check. Vegetables and fruits for Momo, Us, Appa and Aang. Check." "HEY Check list guy, why don't you help us get this stuff loaded", said Toph. Sokka just groaned.

Aang was pretty excited, "Imagine it Katarra, a different contentent, new places to see, this is exciting isn't it." "Yes very exciting", said Katarra. "Is this how you felt when you lef the South Pole with me", asked Aang. "Sorta", said Katarra who giggled.

Meanwhile Zuko's ministers were talking to him. "Zuko please reconsider. . ." "NO", said Zuko, "I am not going to stand by and let this civil war fan into a world war when we are finally restoring the Fire Nations honer and helping the Avatar restore balance." "Well at least take some soilders to escort. . ." starte the Minister again. "No, no soilders unless I send the word. Besides, these guys are more powerful than they look, they can look out for me and themselves, and I can look out for myself as well." Aang came up, "I promise you nothing will happen to Fire Lord Zuko. I swear it." The Minister said, "Well, if the Avatar gives his word then.. . I guess it's okay. Please come back to us safely." "I will, until I return I place the Fire Nation in your care", said Zuko. "Of course my lord", said the Minister. Zuko then boarded the ship, "Thanks Aang." "Don't mention it Zuko", said Aang. They soon pass Sokka, "Suki check, Mei, check, the Avatar and the Fire Lord, check. We are set!" Everyone took their places on the boat. Momo of course went up to the poop deck where Aang was and of course Appa was resting on the center deck. "CAST OFF", shouted Zuko, "Put full power in the engine." Out on the prow of the ship Sokka looked out with Suki, "fine day to sail!" "It sure is" said Sokka. The ship started to move. "Yay we are on our way", said Ty Lee. "Rest assured I am as enthusiastic as you are", said Katarra. Appa nearby just roared, "Don't worry you will get to fly again soon", said Katarra rubbing him down.

Mei came up to Zuko, "Looks like we are on our way." "Yeah, we sure are", said Zuko looking at her. "SO what's the course", asked Suki coming up.

Later on the bridge, Zuko showed a map. "We are basically going to approach Tellious from the Southern end, then we will dock over here at Cremia, once there we will head straight for Daein." "I like it", said Sokka, "Couldn't have come up with it better myself." "I don't understand, why can't we just stop at Goldoa", asked Ty Lee. "Because Ty Lee", said Suki, "Goldoa is in isolation, we don't want to cause more trouble, understand?" Ty Lee did a funny salute, "YES MA'AM!" "That's good, now I suggest we rest for the night", said Zuko, "If we maintain this speed, we should pass Goldoa in three days." "Great", said Toph, "I am beat." They of course headed to their cabins, of course Toph and Ty Lee were the only ones who slept separate. The other's slept with their respective lovers, including Aang and Katara (After seeing Sozin's Comit it should be obvious.) The ship continued to move on even after it's crew gone to sleep, including the bison and lemur who were asleep on the deck.

* * *

Inside someones dream it was black. He then see's someone holding and axe and fighting against a black knight. "Father", said the dreamer. Thene in one swift blow, the Black Knight killed him. "FATHER NO!" Suddenly the scenery changed. Around him in blackness were several people. One was Avatar Roku, another Avatar Kyoshi, and so forth and so on, it was very Avatar that was before Aang. "Who. . who are all of you." "We", said Roku, "Are the same person, for we are the same thing, we are the Avatar. Remember that Ike, for we shall meet soon." Suddenly the dream ended and then there was a flash. Ike woke up in his bed sweating. He listened wondering if anyone heard him yell, but the ship was still expect from the waves of the ocean. Ike then headed out onto the deck and decided to contemplate what that dream meant. "Is everything all right Ike", asked a voice. Ike turned to see one of his trusted companions, Soren. "I am fine Soren." "Except", said Soren detecting something was wrong. "It's just, I had this odd dream. First I relive the moment my father was killed and then. . . I see about a million people and they say they are one person." "Hmm strange", said Soren, "Did they say anything more." "Yes they said they are something called, 'The Avatar.'" Soren then tensed up at this. "Did you just say, 'Avatar'?" "Yes I did', said Ike. "Do you know what that means?" "Sorta", said Soren. "I know I heard it somewhere, I will look into it, right now, I think we should get some rest." "Agreed, thanks Soren", said Ike. Ike heads on back to his quarters. As he left, Soren thought, "Could he mean, THAT Avatar, I must look into this." With that Soren headed to the hold in order to look at the books that they have brought with them from the Greil Mercenary base.

AN: Okay that's it for now, the next chapter is when they meet. Hope you liked it.


	2. Birds and Battles

The Avatar and the Emblem

Chapter 2: Birds and Battles

Zuko's ship was huffing along in the morning waves it continued to move on in the waters. As for the residents on board, they were beginning to wake up.

Aang came out yawning and then walked to his air bison. "Morning Appa", he said cheerfully

Appa just let out a huge 'rooooooaaaar' in response. Momo who was sleeping on top of him woke up and flew over to Aang's shoulder.

Ty Lee gave a huge yawn as she walked out then looked out onto the horizon at the sunrise. "Ah another glorius morning at sea, right Toph?" she asked perkily.

Toph gave a yawn and then said a bit sleepily, "Yeah, I suppose, but it would be better if I was on land." She then walked off.

Sokka then walked out followed by Suki onto the deck.

"This is so exciting sailing away far from home and seeing a land that one only hears about", said Sokka, "This is truly a adventure."

"Yeah", said Suki embracing Sokka but then the romantic moment was killed when Sokka dded, "Maybe we can go home now."

Suki simply humphed at this and broke the embrace.

Katarra came out on the deck finishing up her hair. She looked and spotted Aang. Smiling she went up and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Aang", said Katarra smiling.

"Good Morning Katarra", said Aang smiling back.

The two shared a nice embrace before Zuko and Mei came on out.

Mei stretched a bit and looked on. "Good morning", she said bluntly.

Zuko waived on over to Aang. "Good morning!"

Aang and Katarra broke their embrace and Aang ran on over.

"Good morning, doing okay this morning", asked Aang.

"As well as I can be", said Zuko.

Sokka came on up. "So my fearless Fire lord, what's our status for today?"

"First", said Zuko, "Don't call me that and second, that we will discuss after our morning meal."

"Sounds good to me", said Toph. Appa nearby roared in approval.

Later in a small room, the whole crew plus one flying lemur gathered around a map.

"Okay, this is our current position, in a hour or so we should be on the southern coast of Goldoa and the western coasts of Phoenicis and Kilvas", said Zuko pointing on the map.

"Of course", said Sokka acting like he knew it.

"Is there anything we ought to know about these three countries", asked Suki.

"Well all three are laguz countries, Phonecis belongs to the hawk race, while Kilvas belongs to the crows. As for Goldoa, it belongs to the dragon race", said Zuko.

"Dragons!" asked Aang, "Like the ones we met with the Sun Warriors", asked Aang.

"Not exactly, besides, I can't say for sure, according to what I heard, Goldoa has kept itself in isolation for many long years", said Zuko.

"So nobody has actually seen them", asked Aang.

"Yes and vice-versa, I wish I can tell you more but that's all I know", said Zuko.

"But at any cost, in order to reach Crimea we have to pass through laguz waters", said Aang, "I just hope they are friendly."

"I hear you twinkle toes", said Toph.

* * *

Ike was busy looking around the cabin areas of the ship. He just entered another cabin when he bumped into Mist, his sister.

"Oh hey Ike", she said in her usual cheerful way.

"Hi Mist", said Ike ruffling her hair, "Things going okay for you this morning?"

"Oh yes", said Mist. Then looking down at a plate of food she was holding, "Still I wish I can find Volke, I never saw him at any of our meals."

Ike said, "Don't worry I am sure he ate. Why don't you go and put that plate back."

"If you say so brother", said Mist sighing. She then headed off

Ike then peered into one of the rooms. "Volke?"

Volke appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Yes", he asked.

"Why haven't we seen you at any meals", asked Ike.

"I doubt that is necessary, I get by", said Volke.

"Look", said Ike, "Could you eat with us, I don't want to see Mist constantly carrying around another plate of food looking for you since you don't eat with us."

"100 gold", said Volke with a smirk.

"WHAT" shouted Ike, "you want me to pay you to eat with us? That's more than I pay for you to open a lock!"

"Suit yourself", said Volke who then walked away.

Ike then resumed his search saying to himself, "I wonder if I should just tell Mist he is just dead."

Meawnhile Soren was busy looking over several documents in his cabin, taking a look on what he could find regarding Ike's dream.

Ike then comes in. "There you are, I was looking for you."

"Oh, Commander Ike, I am sorry I was just. . .", said Soren trying to put the items he layed out on the table away but Ike stopped him.

"What is this?" asked Ike, he then noticed a map, not of Tellius but of several lands.

"Well, when you mentioned those people in your dream I thought I research it. What you may have seen was the Avatar of these lands", said Soren.

"The Avatar?" asked Ike.

Soren explained, "You see on the otherside of the world and at the two poles of the planet are people that bend the elements."

"Bend? You mean they can actually manipulate the four elements", asked Ike.

Exactly each area is made up of the types of people that can bend, The Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, Water Tribe and Fire Nation. Only one person can bend all four elements, The Avatar, the link between the spirit world and our own. Whenever he dies he is reborn into one of the four nations in a cycle, Water, Earth, Fire and Air in that order", explained Soren.

"Why hasn't anyone been to these nations", asked Ike.

"Because for the past 100 years, the Fire Nation was at war with the other nations, and they killed off all the Air Nomads, or so they say", said Soren. "All that was left of them was the Avatar and from what I heard he defeated the Fire Lord and stopped this war, but this is just what I heard."

"I see", said Ike, "And what does this have to do with my dream?"

"I think, all those people you saw were the past incarnations of the Avatar", said Soren.

"I see your point", said Ike. "I need to think this over", said Ike. He headed on up to the deck.

When he headed on up he saw a young kid being chased by Nasir. "STOP THAT BOY" he shouted.

Ike managed to grab him. "Ow! Stop!"

"Who is this", asked Ike.

"A stowaway", said Nasir. "He must have gotten on board before we left Toha."

The boy said nothing.

"Why are you here", asked Ike to the kid.

Again he said nothing. Leaving Ike no choice he twisted his arm.

"OW" he shouted.

"Ike you don't need to be so rough", said Nasir.

"I don't have time to play games with this urchin", said Ike.

"Ow! Okay I will talk", said the boy. Ike let him go and the boy said, "My name is Sothe, I am a thief, but I didn't come on board to steal anything. All I wanted was to get to Begnion. I have someone I have to meet there."

"Is this person family", asked Nasir.

"Not really but sorta", said Sothe

"Fine", said Ike, "Nasir I will look after this boy and he won't trouble you nor your crew."

"Very well", said Nasir.

"Thank you", said Soth, "You won't regret this."

"Bear in mind", said Ike, "you will be put to work."

"I understand, I will do anything", said Sothe.

Ike then said, "Good, you can go below decks for now."

Sothe happily nodded and headed below the deck.

Ike looked on and noticed the ship heading a bit faster.

"Nasir, why are we going fast", asked Ike.

"We have pirates", said Nasir.

"I don't see any ships", said Ike looking out in the sea.

"Look to the sky", said Nasir.

Ike looked and saw them oversized crows, flying towards them.

"Ah", said Ike, "Laguz pirates."

"Yes", said Nasir, "The crow tribes of Kilvas always prey on whatever ship sails in their direction. We are going to try to sail as fast as we can and hope we can. . ."

Suddenly the whole ship rocked and they stopped moving.

Ike looked, "What's going on? We are not moving."

Nasir sighed and said, "We have run aground most likely. Perhaps on some reef."

Ike sighed, "Looks like we are going to have to fight them off." He unsheathed his sword and shouted, "Greil Mercinaries, all available fighters report to the deck!"

At this every willing fighter came out. Titania, the deputy officer ran to Ike's side on her horse which she managed to get out from below decks.

"What's wrong Ike", she asked.

"Trouble", said Ike

(insert break)

"Goldoa in sight guys", said Sokka seeing some land in sight.

Everyone else ran on deck to take a look, except for Toph for obvious reasons.

"So that's one of the lands of Tellius", Katarra said, "It looks grand."

"I agree" said Suki taking a look.

"Speaking of grand", said Mei, "Looks like there is a grand battle going on over there."

They looked to where she was pointing, several huge crows were attacking a ship that didn't seem to be moving.

"Crows", asked Aang.

"Mostly likely the race of laguz that inhabit the island of Kilvas. A few Fire nation ships did try to come here before and few came back unscathed but they did report themselves being attacked and pilfered by pirates that could fly", said Zuko.

"I see so they are attacking that ship just to get whatever they can", said Sokka.

"Zuko", said Aang, "I am going over there to help them, follow in the ship and try to get as close as we can."

Aang headed on over to Appa.

"Wait", said Kattarra, "I am coming with you."

"So am I twinkle toes", said Toph.

Then giggling Ty Lee said, "There's not going to be a party without me."

They all boarded Appa, Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder.

Zuko said, "I will alter the ships course and join you whenever I can."

"Good", said Aang then to Appa said, "Yip yip."

Appa took to the sky along and headed to the besieged ship. Zuko ran to the steering of the ship and had the ship change course towards the besieged one as well.

* * *

Jill was busy flying through air after the nearby ship. She then noticed the fighting going on.

"There they are", said Jill, "Wait what is this? Bird sub-humans?! No way am I going to let them fall to that scum! Let's go!"

She had her wyvern fly towards them.

* * *

On the ship it was a hard battle, crows came from everywhere. Oscar managed to try to use his lance to hold some back but thanks to some help from Mordecai, a tiger laguz he tore he broke through them.

"Thanks", said Oscar.

"Happy to help", said Mordecai.

Lethe, Mordecai's protégé, was busy digging her claws into any nearby crows. "Hissssssss! Begone you thieving vultures!" she said.

Rolf was busying trying to shoot at them with his arrows and Soren used his wind magic on them.

Brom managed to take a few down along with Marcia. Zihark also sliced one down.

"I will not let you plunder this ship", said Zihark after he put his sword through one.

Nephennee took her lance to one but it scratched her arm. Mist ran up to her and took out a staff.

"You okay", she asked.

"Yes thank you", said Nephenee as Mist healed her wound.

Nearby Keiran managed to deliver his axe to a few crows.

"That's right, feel my wrath vermin!" he shouted.

Soth managed to use his dagger to cut a few alongside Volke and Boyd managed to take down a few.

Illyana readed some of her magic and fired some wind at one but she did get a bit injured in a counter attack. Rhys was at her side and used her staff.

"Thank you Rhys", she said.

"It's my pleasure", said the priest.

Titania of course had no problems but she was being a bit overwhelmed.

Ike used his sword well but he didn't notice a crow about to swoop in on him until it was too late until, thwack it got hit by a lance held by a Daein wyvern knight.

"Yes take that" shouted the woman rider. She looked down at Ike.

"You", said Ike, "You're with Daein!"

"And you must be in charge of this group", said the woman, "I am Jill, and I am a elite commander of Daein. But beside the point, I noticed you have a bit of a problem, so want to have a truce."

"Why", asked Ike suspiciously.

"Cause I don't want these sub-humans to deal you off", said Jill, "So let's go at them!"

Ike sighed and said, "You leave me no choice, and you did save my life."

Jill just smile, twirled her lance and headed off into the battle and managed to spear another crow.

Just as Ike sets his sites on another crow Lethe got pummeled into his direction, reverting her to her human-like appearance. She hissed at that.

"It's getting rough out there, at this rate they may overtake us", said Lethe.

"No", said Ike taking out another crow, "We can't let them!"

Just then everyone even the enemy turned to hear the roar of a huge bison. They looked to see a huge 6 legged bison with a arrow on it's head flying through the air.

It's riders jumped from it and the first one, a boy, who jumped made a motion with his hands and blew air right at the crows making them scatter.

"Leave this ship and its passengers alone" shouted the boy.

Soren's eyes widended at the arrow tattoo on his forhead on hands and feet.

"Could it be?" he asked.

Lethe and Mordecai gave the same looks as well.

"We will not listen to you", said the lead crow, "We must plunder this ship for the good of Kilvas! We will not stop."

A girl dressed in green and another in blue with some 'loops' in her hair landed nearby.

"Guess this means we don't have to go easy on you", said the girl in green.

One last on in pink landed on top of the mast. . . on her hands. "Here we go!"

The girl in pink jumped down and managed to do some exellent fighting with her hands and feet on the crows making them back off.

The girl in blue gave a smirk then with some hand motions she summoned up some tendrils of water from the sea and had them snap at the crows like whips.

The girl in green threw huge amounts of boulders of them from the nearby land.

Ike and his company were astounded.

"What are these people", asked Mist.

Soren whispered one word, "Benders."

The boy with the arrow tattoo summoned up a wave of water on approaching crows then gave what look like a punch and a ball of fire flew from the fist at a few. When several crows surrounded him he made a huge wave of wind that blew them back.

Several crows were about to ambush the one in pink when suddenly a boomerang hit one, a knife pinned another to the mast and finally a fireball hit the third. They looked and saw a ship made of iron.

"What, a iron clad ship", asked Rhys, "Impossible."

Then off the boat lept 2 more girls and 2 boys. One girl had a gloomy disposition, the 2nd had a warriors look to her.

The first boy was wearing clothes in a scheme similar to the waterbender girl, as for the other the very disntinct part about his appearance was a red scar surrounding his right eye.

The warrior girl took out two golden fans and started using them to fight the crows. The other girl fought well but used some hidden weapons to fight, the boy took out a sword made of a uknown metal, as for the scarred boy he started firebending.

The lead crow was getting angry and attempted to dive bomb the arrow boy but he then got his assets frozen, literally by the waterbending girl.

The arrow boy's eyes and tattoos then glowed and sent a huge wind at the crows. When he reverted to normal he said, "Leave this place now!"

The crows realizing their mistake flew away.

The arrow headed boy then approached Ike. "Are you okay", he asked.

"Yes", said Ike. "May I ask who are all of you."

"Well for starters, I am Aang, I am. ."

"The Avatar", said Soren. "I knew it from the moment you bended all four elements."

Titania said, "As did I."

Mordecai and Lethe came up front.

"We knew it simply by looking at you. Our kind can sense it straight off you", said Lethe.

"Well that saves that. These are my friends", said Aang.

"I am Kattarra", said the water bending girl, "I am of the South Pole water tribe, this is my brother Sokka."

"Nice to meet you", said SOkka, "I know your impressed. . ."

"Actually we are not", said Marcia.

Sokka frowned.

"I am Toph", said the earthbending girl, "I am from the Earth Kingdom."

"I am Suki", said the warrior girl, "I am of the Kyoshi warriors of Kyoshi Island. This perky one is our newest recruit, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee just smiled and waived. "It's a pleasure to be here", said Ty Lee happily.

"I am Mei", said the hidden weapons girl.

"And I am Fire Lord Zuko", said the scared boy, "I am from the Fire Nation."

"Pleasure to meet you all", said Ike. "And I thank you for helping us. I am Ike, commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

"Pleased to meet you, your commandiness", said Aang with a smile.

"If I may ask", said Sokka, "Why are a bunch of sellswords doing out in the middle of a ocean fighting off a bunch of flying pirates."

At this Princess Elincia and Nasir came out from below decks.

"Is the coast clear", asked the girl.

"Yes Elincia, it is", said Ike.

The girl looked and noticed their new friends. "Oh and who are your new friends?" asked Elincia.

"These people helped drive them away", said Ike.

Elincia curtsied, "Thank you very much, I am Elincia, Princess of Crimea."

"Get real", said Sokka almost laughing.

"No she is serious", said Ike. "Elincia is the Princess of Crimea, we were hired as her escort. We were headed to Begnion in order to gain assistance in a war we are having right now against Daein."

"We are aware of the war", said Zuko, "That's why we came. We have been aware of Daien starting a war when ships bearing their banner started showing up near the Fire Nation coastline."

"Oh my gosh", said Elincia.

"So", said Titania, "They may plan to invade the elemental countries."

"Exactly", said Aang, "And we already have gone through a war already, we don't want a new one to come, just after we are starting to restore balance."

"So", said Soren, "it is true, you did defeat the previous fire lord."

"Yes", said Zuko, "my father, Fire Lord Ozai."

"We were planning to head to Daein to try to reason with the king there", said Sokka, "But then we ran into you."

"And how may I ask were you planning to get there", asked Rhys.

"We planned to head to Crimea and head to Daein from there", said Kattara.

"Not a good idea", said Ike, "As of right now, Daein does not care for outsiders, you head there they will attack you , as of right now, they are occupying Crimea. We barely managed to get on this boat with our lives."

"Well there goes that plan", said Mei.

"I have a new idea", said Aang, "Since we have the same intentions and since you want to stop Daeins war as much as we do, why don't we travel together."

Ike gave this some thought, "Give me a moment to discuss this with my men."

Aang nodded.

Ike turned and began talking silently with his other comrades. Ike then turned.

"It is agreed, you may travel with us", said Ike.

Sokka gave a big, "ALRIGHT! Oh yeah!"

Ty Lee shouted "Yahoo!"

"I guess introductions are in order", said Ike. "This is Mist, my sister."

Mist ran up and shook Aang's hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"This here is my deputy commander, Titania", said Ike, "And this is my trusted adviser Soren."

"The pleasure", said Titania nodding. Soren just nodded in agreement.

"This is Oscar", said Ike gesturing to the Green haired knight. "This is his brother, Boyd and his youngest brother Rolf."

"Glad to have you aboard", said Oscar.

"Like wise." Said Boyd

"Yeah", said Rolf holding up his bow.

"This feisty one is Mia", said Ike.

Mia said, "You guys look like strong warriors, take me on anytime, I need the practice!"

Sokka gave her a look and said to the others, "I like her enthusiasm."

"Likewise", said Suki.

"That fine gentleman over there is Nasir, captain of this ship", said Ike.

Nasir nodded.

Keiran then said, "And I am Kieran, Crima Knight of the Fourth Platoon!"

The Gaang was kinda taken aback by that.

Ike gave a ahem. "This is Illyia", said Ike.

Illyia gave a small wave but then sat down.

"I she okay", asked Kattarra.

"Yes", said Ike, "Don't worry she will be fine."

Then pointing to a pink haired girl, "That is Marcia, formerly of Begnion's Pegasus Knights."

Marcia smiled.

"This priest is Rhys", said Ike.

"It's a blessing to meet you", said Rhys.

"This fine swordsman over here is Zihark", said Ike.

Zihark nodded and said, "My blade is at your service."

"These over here are Brom and Nephenee", said Ike.

"Nice to meet you", said Brom.

"Yes", said Nephenee, "Very nice to meet you."

"And who is this shady gentleman", asked Toph pointing behind her.

"Your good", said Volke, "My name is Volke."

"Yes", said Ike, "And this young boy over here is Sothe."

"Nice to meet you", said Sothe.

"Those people over there is a group of merchants who we protect in exchange for their services", said Ike. "That is Muston, he sells weapons, that is Aimee, she sells items, Jorge over there buys items from us and finally his brother, Daniel manages made to order items."

The merchants nodded to them and Aimee gave them a very pleasant smile.

"I am Lethe", said Lethe and then gesturing to Mordecai, "This is Mordecai, we are under Ikes command at the request of our king, Calangnieus of Gallia."

Aang looked them over, "So your laguz."

Lethe gave a hiss, "Yes we are laguz, you got a problem with that human!?"

"No not at all, we just never saw any where we came from", said Aang.

Lethe calmed down. "Well, I understand, Avatar."

"And I", said Jill, "Am Jill of the elite Wyvern riders of Daein!"

Everyone gasped. "Ike why", asked Titania.

"She wanted to help besides we are under a truce with her now. Anyone that has a problem take it up with me", said Ike.

"Okay", said Titania.

"Well you already know us", said Aang, just then a small lemur with bat wings flew right on Rolf's shoulder. "Oh that's Momo."

Rolf turned to Momo, "Uh hi?"

Momo just ran up onto Rolf's hair. Rolf laughed at this.

Then the flying bison everyone saw earlier flew down and landed on the deck and gave a roar.

"And that is my Sky Bision, Appa", said Aang.

Mist walked up and petted Appa. In response Appa gave Mist a huge lick which made Mist giggle.

"Amazing", said Soren sounding impressed looking at Appa.

"So, to Begnion then", asked Aang.

"Yes", said Ike but then said, "I mean I wish, but for now we are stuck. We may have run aground on a reef."

"He's right and it's so lodged that any type of bending could break it", said Toph.

Ike and his crew were amazed at this, without once diving in the water, Toph knew what was wrong.

"I am going to go on shore and see if I can find anything to help us out", said Ike. He then headed ashore, Aang followed.

"Be careful Lord Ike", said Elincia.

"Indeed", said Nasir, "That is Goldoa your heading on board to."

Just then a few men ran up to them.

"This is Goldoa, outsiders are not permitted", said one.

"Please kind, laguz", said Aang, "This ship has merely been caught in a reef. We need help."

"Return to your ship", said the laguz man, "What happens to beorc is none of our concern."

"This is madness", said Ike. "We. . ."

Suddenly the laguz men assumed the form of dragons.

"You have been warned. Now face the consequences", said one of them.

"So much for talking it out", said Sokka on the ship.

"Stop!" came a voice.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

To be continued. . . .

AN: Okay I felt this is a good place to stop it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Getting to Know You

The Avatar and the Emblem

Chapter 3

Getting to Know You

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. A young man with dark hair and huge intimidating man with him ran up to them. The dragon laguz returned to human form.

"My prince. . .", said one of the dragon laguz.

"Prince", questioned Aang.

"Yes I am Prince Kurthnaga, and I ask that you forigive my subjects for being discourteous, men of beorc", said the young man.

"And you are", asked Ike.

"I am Kurthnaga, the prince of Goldoa", said Kurthnaga.

"The Prince, now we are getting somewhere", said Ike.

Aang ran up. "It's a pleasure to meet you prince dragon", said Aang.

As Aang approached Kurthnaga gasped. "The Avatar!"

"You can tell", asked Ike.

"Yes, most laguz can sense a bender, or spirit, and since the Avatar is a spirit made human form and can bend all four elements, we can sense him immediately", said Kurthnaga.

"Well, that makes sense", said Aang giving his grin.

"Our ship has run aground thanks to some Kilvas Pirates", said Ike. "You think you can lend us a hand?"

Kurthnaga looked surprised.

"What is that", asked Ike, "Are you saying you can't help us?"

"No, it's just I am not used to being spoken to in such a direct manner", said Kurthnaga.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my father always said I needed to watch my etiquette, please forgive me", said Ike.

"Pay it no mind", said Kurthnaga. "I am more concerned with the misfortune your journey has met. Of late the ravens have grown more barbereous, and this cannot stand. I assure my father will lodge a formal protest with Kilvas, I assure you. In the meantime we shall do something about your ship." He then turned to the huge man beside him, "Gareth, instruct our men to aid in moving their vessel."

"Yes at once", said Gareth. He turned to the three men who tried to intimdate them earlier and transformed.

They headed down to the boat and managed to begin pushing it. A lot of the members of the group were astonished at this.

"Dragons!" gasped Mist, "They are all dragons! They're huge! And so strong! It's Incredible!"

"It's overwhelming. . . ", remarked Elincia

"Yes it is", said Ike

"Goldoa", said Titania, "Is the land of the dragons. More than any laguz tribe, they are known for their longevity. I've heard tales of Goldoans still living who flew the skies when the goddess herself walked the land."

"Wow", said Zuko, "I never heard of a species that has lived for so long."

"How do you know all this Titania", asked Ike.

"Everything I learned comes from books", said Titania, "Goldoa no longer has any contact with the outside world." She then went in a daze and added, "Seeing them now, it's like a dream. . ."

"So this is fortunate, is that what you are saying", asked Ike.

"She is saying that we are lucky", said Mist, "For once your recklessness actually got us OUT of trouble!"

"What's that supposed to mean", asked Ike.

"This sounds so familiar", said Kattara and Sokka simultaneously. They then stared at each other realizing they both said the same thing.

"Your ship has been moved without any damage to you subjects or your vessel", said Kurthnaga. The dragon laguz that moved it came up and returned to normal and spoke with Kurthnaga.

"My subjects have confirmed your ship was lodged against a reef, but thankfully your vessel is unharmed, you need not interrupt your journey", said Kurthnaga.

"Thank you", said Ike.

"If you like we can replenish your supplies. If you need any food or fresh water, it will be given", said Kurthnaga.

"Can this be for our ship as well", asked Aang.

"Yes of course", said Kurthnaga.

"Thanks, we have begun to run low on water. And as for food; food, meat, fish, anything fresh will suffice", said Ike.

"Of course, Gareth will you see to this", asked Kurthnaga.

"Yes, at once", said Gareth. He headed off to get the supplies requested.

It wasn't long before he returned with several wagons loaded with water and food. As the dragon laguz started to load them onto the ship, Ike looked to Kurthnaga.

"I know that Goldoa does not trade with the outside world, but will you except gold as payment", asked Ike.

"There is no need for payment," said Kurthnaga.

Aang said, "Why not, you could have left Ike and his comrades to die out there. You should let him repay you."

"Sweet courtesy is ever the herald of hospitality. Would that do best to explain my actions," asked Kurthnaga.

"Makes perfect sense to me," said Aang who smiled.

"But isn't hospitality for guests," asked Ike.

"Since Goldoa is in isolation, it's very rare we see outsiders, especially beorc. It's even rarer that we treat with them. Chance brought us together and I am very grateful for that. I do wish we would have a chance to feast and converse, but I know my father would be against it," said Kurthnaga.

"Man talk about being stubborn," said Sokka.

"You can't expect us to accept such a generous gift. . .," started Ike.

"Please accept this gift from Goldoa's prince. I insist", said Kurthnaga. "However, I understand I made you feel uncomfortable, so if you must decline. . ."

"No we shall accept it", said Ike, "Thanks."

"I am glad you understand," said Kurthnaga.

Titania approached Ike. "Ike, Captain Nasir would like to disembark as soon as possible."

Ike nodded. "I thank you for everything Prince. I must ask you to excuse me. I won't forget your kindness thank you."

"It was my pleasure", said Kurthnaga.

Ike went aboard the ship. Aang and his comrades then returned to their iron clad ship.

Kurthnaga went up to the cliff as they began to set out.

"Farewell beorc, Avatar! May your journey be safe", he shouted.

* * *

As their ship sailed on, along with the iron clad fire nation ship by their side, Ike stood on the deck pondering something. Princess Elincia took notice of this.

"My lord Ike, is something the matter," asked Elincia.

"Yes. First a group of ravens attacks us and then a group of Goldoan dragons rescues us. I don't see how they are all considered laguz," said Ike.

"It's simple there are good laguz and bad ones, just as there are good and bad beorc," said Elincia, "of course since they are so distinct in appearance . . . It is tempting to assume which race is, as a whole, intrinsically good or evil."

"Aye it is", said Ike, "The beast tribes of Galia and the dragon tribes of Goldoa seem honorable, and the bird tribes of Phonecis and Kilvas seem so cruel. It seems so easy to reduce them all to good or evil."

Elincia looking concerned said, "I am not sure it's as easy as that."

Ike responsded, "Of course, look at us beorc. Crimians are good and Daeins are evil, it's as simple as that. Oh wait there were those prejudiced fools near the port. They weren't all that honorable, so I guess you are right."

Nasir came up to them, "What seems good and what seems evil is simply a matter of perspective Ike. Many conditions affect our judgement. Drawing a definitive line is nigh impossible."

"Nasir" said Ike in surprise, "Where did you go? You disappeared without a trace!"

"I am uncomfortable around dragons. I thought it was best I waited in my cabin my apologies", said Nasir.

"Now that you mentioned it, Soren has disappeared as well. Have you seen him", asked Ike.

"He may be nauseated. It is common to those among sea travel," said Nasir.

"Right, I will check up on him later," said Ike.

Nasir looked up. "The wind is picking up. I will check on the condition of our sails. If you wish to stay up here, keep yourselves warm, the wind is very chilly in these waters."

With those words Nasir left them.

"Princess Elincia", said Ike, "You should return to your cabin."

"What about you, my lord Ike," asked Elincia.

"I will stay on deck a bit longer", said Ike, "I have a lot to think about."

"Would you mind if I stayed with you", asked Elincia. "I won't be a bother."

"It's all right with me", said Ike

"Oh thank you," said Elincia.

The two looked on and saw the chuffing Fire Nation ship belonging to the Avatar and his companions.

"Such an interesting race of beorc these benders," said Elincia. "Especially the Avatar."

"Yes, they sure were pretty nice to come to our aid," said Ike.

"Are you happy that they chose to come along with us my lord", asked Elincia.

"I am but I would very much like to understand them better", responded Ike, "After all I didn't know of their existence until just a few days or so ago."

"Yes I would like to get to know them too", said Elincia.

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident. Aang was up on deck of their ship looking at Ike's ship. Over the several days the crew on board either ship would wave and say a nice hello and ask if they were well and things like that. However, Aang felt they haven't really connected. Not quite yet.

As Aang stood there, Ike then appeared over the helm of his ship he waived down to Aang.

"Ahoy there," he shouted.

"Ahoy there yourself", shouted Aang.

"Hey listen we are going to have dinner soon, and I was wondering. . . would you and your comrades like to dine with us for the evening", asked Ike.

"I know I would but let me check with the others", said Ike.

Aang thankfully found all his comrades in the navigation room.

"Um excuse me guys. That mercenary has invited us to dinner, and I say we accept his invitation", said Aang.

They all think. Then Sokka said, "Food aside, since are going to work together we might as well get to know this band of sellswords."

"Well I don't share Sokka's view on them, but I would like to get to know our allies better", said Zuko.

"Agreed", said Kattara.

"I think it might be fun", said Toph.

"I will go", said Mei.

"Sounds like fun" said Ty Lee

"I would like to see our new comrades too", said Suki.

* * *

After Zuko spoke to the helmsmen what they were doing and that they should help themselves to their own meals, they used Appa and flew easily over to the other ship. The red haired knight, Titania, was there to meet them.

"Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, I welcome you and your companions onto our ship on behalf of our leader Ike", said Titania.

"Thank you, Titania wasn't it", asked Aang as they dismounted.

"You assumed correctly", said Titania.

Toph landed after getting of Toph. "Urgh I prefer metal to wood."

"If you would like I could see if there are some shoes for you to wear", asked Titania.

"No thank you", said Toph. "I prefer to be bearfoot."

They soon enter the ship as they did they ran into Ike.

"Hey there your Ike-ness", said Aang.

"Please, just Ike", said Ike. "Shall we proceed to the dining area."

"Yes of course lead the way", said Sokka.

Katarra laughed, "Forgive my brother he gets anxious when it comes to food."

"By the way who is the cook", asked Aang.

Before Ike could answer they hear a almost, "Hmm now let's see." They look and see Mist working in the kitchen.

"Your sister does the cooking", asked Suki.

"Trust me my sister is a very good cook", said Ike.

Katarra entered the kitchen. "Excuse me but would you like some help?"

"Huh", asked Mist. She then realized who it was. "Oh no Miss Waterbender. You are our guest! I can handle this!"

"Don't be silly let me help you. I used to help Gran Gran with the meals back home and on my journey with my friends", said Katarra.

"Oh. . all right", said Mist, a bit humbled.

Meanwhile the rest of the group made it to the dining hall where the rest of the Greil Mercenaries and their allies were sitting. Aang and the others took their own places at the table. It wasn't long before Mist and Kattarra joined them with the food they had prepared.

Ike said, "I like to take this opportunity to thank our comrades from the four elemental nations for joining us tonight for dinner."

The group raised their hands and/or glasses in approval.

"So without further delay let's eat", said Ike.

As they ate Mist spoke to Katarra. "I couldn't help but notice but that's a pretty necklace you have on."

"Oh you like it? It was something that was passed down to me from my mother. She died back when the Fire Nation was our enemy", said Katarra.

"I have something like that too", said Mist. She held up a small medallion that was glowing. "I always keep it close to me. It reminds me of my mom. It was hers."

Katarra reached out and touched it. "It's beautiful. My necklace reminds me of my own mom too. I guess we have something in common Mist."

"Yeah we sure do Kattara!" said Mist who smiled.

Nearby Mia was sharing a huge story with Suki and Mia.

"And once Ike and I took them down! We made a dash for the exit, freeing Brom, Nephenee, Kieran and the Senator Seraphim."

"Man sounds like you had quite the battle", said Suki.

"Hey it's nothing to people like us", said Mia, "Especially me!"

Sokka pointed, "Why is that Daen still here?"

"Apprently according to our commander, she can't fly back, her wyvern has limited flying and needs rest on land. So apparently she is staying with us. For now", said Soren nearby who took a sip of some soup.

"And you are", asked Mei

"I am a mage, I use magic, but I am also Commander Ike's tactician and I assist on status and tactictions, among other things," said Soren.

"Interesting", said Mei flatly.

The others look to her.

"She doesn't have much of a personality does she", asked Brom.

"No but you get used to it", said Sokka.

Titania spoke to Toph. "I don't mean to get personal but. . ."

"Before you ask, yes I am blind,", said Toph.

"You are", asked Mordecai, "And yet you can see as well as one who can?"

"That's because I use Earth bending to see. I can sense objects using vibrations in the ground, that's how I see", explained Toph.

"Ah that explains why you are always barefoot", said Ike.

"And how you knew the ship was definitely lodged against a reef, and how you noticed Volke", said Rhys.

Jorge was busy looking over Sokka's sword.

"Impressive sword. Where did you get this", he asked.

"I forged it myself", said Sokka.

"I never seen metal like this before", said Jorge.

"That's because I forged it from a rock that fell from space", said Sokka with a grin.

"Impressive", said Jorge. "This would fetch a huge price."

"Uh uh, sorry not for sale", said Sokka.

Over on the end there was clapping. Sure enough Ty Lee was doing some hand stands and acrobatic moves on the table. They were amazed and clapped.

"Interesting person your Ty Lee", said Ike.

"It's all apart of her cheery personality", said Zuko.

"So how did you get to be in charge of this mercenary group", asked Aang.

"My father mostly. He named me as his heir", said Ike.

"Your father", asked Zuko, "What was he like?"

"He was a fine weilder of a ax and he tought me how to use a sword. He was a very loving and kind man. My only wish was, before he died, I could have surpassed him. Why", asked Ike.

"I wish my father was like that", said Zuko, "My father was a tyrant. It was where I got this scar from. During the war, when I spoke out for rookies in the war room, I was challenged to a fire duel, an Agne Kai. I expected the general but instead it was my father, because I spoke out of turn in his war room. I begged for mercy, and when I did, he did this to my face", said Zuko, "He then banished me and prevented my return until I found and brought him the Avatar, and to regain my honer. But I learned thanks to my uncle what true honer is, and I switched sides. I joined Aang's group and I even tought him Fire Bending."

"You were his teacher", asked Boyd.

"Yes practically several people in my group were my teachers. Kattarra originally joined me with Sokka just to help me find teachers and to help me. At first I learned from Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe but when we had to leave, she finished my training. Toph over there joined to teach me Earth Bending. She left her rich family life behind to do so", explained Aang.

"I bet this will be a breeze considering how you took out Fire Lord Ozai", said Soren. "How did you do it exactly."

"If you thought I killed him, I didn't. I took his fire bending away", said Aang solemnly. "I don't believe that all life is sacred. That's why I am also a vegetarian and I use combat only as a necessary defense."

Ike said, "I understand. But you must bear in mind, Daen's king, Ashnard makes Ozai look tame, and for him, it's kill or be killed."

Aang looked down in defeat and in sorrow.

"Sorry", said Ike, "I shouldn't have. . ."

"No, it's okay", said Aang. "Anyway thanks for having us over."

"It was our pleasure", said Ike.

"Uh guys not to rain on your parade or anything but. . .", started Zihark who then pointed to the end of the table. Near the end Ty Lee had brought Marcia and Illyia and were in a jig in a circle.

"Weeee isn't this fun", asked Ty Lee.

"Uh yes, it sure is", said Marcia

"Could you please stop I. . uuuuuuh", said Illiya

"Awww you don't look too good", said Ty Lee pouting who brought to a stop. "Sorry about that?"

"No it's okay", said Illiya who recomposed herself.

"Interesting beorcs the elemental nations have", said Mordecai.

"Yeah we sure are", said Aang.

"If it's any help, I share your feelings about killing people", said Mordecai, "I learned to speak so I could prevent fighting if I could."

"That is really comforting to hear", said Aang, "Thanks Mordecai."

"Anytime, Avatar Aang", said Mordecai.

To be continued. . . .

AN: Finally I finished that! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. An Apostle Situation

**The Avatar and the Emblem**

**Chapter 4**

**An Apostle Situation**

Some time had passed since that night. As they sailed side by side both ships were very friendly with each other. On occasion, Aang and sometimes someone else would fly over to Ike's ship just to either be friendly or to see if they can help with anything. It wasn't long though til one day, something big happened, and it all started when Sokka spotted something on his watch.

"Woah, guys, Pegasus knight off the port bow", he shouted.

"Say what?", asked Zuko.

"I said, Pegasus Knight off the port bow", shouted Sokka.

"I see her", said Ty Lee, "The Pegasus she is riding is so lovely and graceful! How cute!"

She flew in close. "Hello down there", she shouted.

"Hey there, can we help you", asked Kattara.

"I am Tanith, deputy commanding officer of the holy guard of Begnion. I am here as an envoy to find Princess Elincia", said the knight.

"Ah you mean the Crimian Princess", asked Aang who then used a long pipe of wind to blow himself up near her. "I know her, she's on that ship over there."

"Thanks. . .", started Tanith but then she gasped. "An air bender. . . .you couldn't be. . ."

"Yes I'm Avatar Aang", said Aang. "Nice to meet you."

"This is unexpected and yet a pleasure", said Tanith still a bit shocked.

"Come on, I will introduce you myself", said Aang as he blew himself over to Ike's ship. Tanith followd him.

Once on deck Nasir took notice and came up to Aang,

"Avatar Aang, what brings you over here?" asked Nasir.

"Well Nasir, this lady says she's an envoy from where we are going, Begnion", said Aang, "She wants to see Elincia."

"Wait here, I will inform Commander Ike", said Nasir.

He heads into the cabin.

"So, what's Begnion like", asked Aang.

* * *

"Are you sure", asked Ike.

"Yes, at least that's what Avatar Aang informed me," said Nasir.

"How would they know that Elincia is here or what she is", asked Ike.

"They may have heard from Gallia, but then again, this is Begnion, they have spies everywhere", said Nasir.

"Even so", said Soren as he gave a forlorn face, "It is unusual for Begnion to send an envoy out for a princess that they do not even acknowledge", said Soren. "You see, the envoy is essentially an extension of the empress herself. Both Daein and Crimia were once a part of Begnion they only recently splintered from the theocracy. I can't imagine why the empress would extend this kind of courtesy to a country that is considered beneath her. She must be planning something."

"What you just said seems kind of harsh", said Nasir.

"Yes but it's true, it won't do it any better than to try to make the words nicer", said Soren.

"Soren I too would question your words tactfulness", said Ike.

"Sorry I would try to be more diplomatic", said Soren.

"Ike, Nasir, there is no need to scold Soren, his words are jus that", said Elincia.

"I understand but he should mind his manners", said Nasir.

"Anyway how we treat this envoy?" asked Ike.

"Let's meet with her", said Elincia.

When they got out to the deck, Aang was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I was wondering when you guys would come out", said Aang, "I thought you may have gotten lost in there."

"No we didn't get lost Aang", said Ike almost smiling at the Avatar's joke, "We were just wondering how to treat this envoy."

Tanith walked up to Elincia and looked her over. "Princess Elincia of Crimea I presume?"

"Yes", said Elincia with a slight smile, which Tanith returned.

"It's an honor to meet you," Tanith said as she bowed. "My name is Tanith. I am the deputy commanding officer for Begnion's holy guard."

"If I may ask", said Elincia, "What would Begnion want of me so much that she would send her holy guard to greet me?"

Tanith kept her composure as she said, "The apostle has learned of you Princess Elincia, and has come to meet with you personally. Though I must admit, neither her nor myself would expect people from the elemental nations to be accompanying you, especially the Avatar."

"Well", said Aang leaning back, "We had no idea we would be meeting them either. But we just happened to run into each other and, as you can see the rest is history."

Tanith asked, "If I may ask Avatar Aang, who else is with you?"

Aang simply smirked and said, "Why my traveling companions from my original journey, and some new friends as well."

"Anyone of them of any importance", asked Tanith.

"Well, only Zuko, he's the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation", said Aang with a smirk.

"Thank you", said Tanith, "In that case I am to bring you, the Princess, and the Fire Lord before the apostle at once."

"Wait, the apostle? Surely she has much more better things to worry about rather than about me", said Elincia in alarm.

Tanith didn't answer her question but simply asked, "Will you come with me?"

Elincia had trouble answering but Ike said, "We are the Princess' escorts, and we will be coming with her, do you understand?"

"Yes I do", said Tanith who nodded her head.

"In that case I will come with you", said Elincia.

Aang said, "I must return to my ship and inform Zuko and the rest of my friends of this. Once we reached a decision, I will inform you, but one way or the other, Zuko and I won't be alone either."

"Of course Avatar", said Tanith.

* * *

"So, that's what is going on", Aang said to his comrades finishing his explanation.

"So the apostle herself has gone to this trouble just to make contact with us", said Sokka. "There has to be a catch."

"Sokka", said Sukki almost surprised.

"I'm just saying", said Sokka, "It's a bit odd that the mighty and high apostle would all of a sudden try to meet with us out of the blue."

"If they heard of the war Daen started and knows of the Princess' flight from Crimea, it would make sense to want to ally with someone who has been attacked by the enemy before it hits home", said Kattarra.

"Actually you both make valid points", said Zuko.

"What", asked Katarra shocked, "How so?"

"Soth was kind enough to fill me in a bit on Tellius' history, and it turned out Crimea was once a part of the Begnion empire, and only declared it's independence not too long ago. They could be trying to use this opportunity to get Crimea to owe them a favor or perhaps even try to take it back over", said Zuko.

"Hah! See I was right", said Sokka pointing at Katarra, "in your face!"

Katarra wrenched her nose in annoyance.

"But then again, remember this is just theory", said Zuko.

"I see the logic in all this", said Mei, "But I do think we should take our chances. After all it's better to have allies united in a common goal then have yet another enemy to fight against."

"Mei's right", said Aang, "If they see Daein as a threat then their goals are the same as ours."

"I say let's take the chance" shouted Ty Lee.

Sokka was agap and turned to Suki with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Sokka", said Suki, "But I have to agree with the others."

Sokka gasped and hung his head in disbelief. "Even my girlfriend disagrees with me?"

"It's setteled then, we shall let the embassy take us to the apostle", said Zuko.

With that they left the room and headed out on deck

* * *

The group arrived outside the ship just in time to see the Envoy flying off.

"Hey what's going on", asked Sokka in frustration.

"My apologies but something urgent has come up that requires my attention, I will return for you later", said Tanith. Then she flew off without a word.

Sokka humphs. "How rude! Despite my objections we agree to go with her, now she's heading off somewhere!"

Everyone sighed at Sokka in disbelief.

"I say the problem would have to be concerning the apostle, with whom she should be protecting", suggested Mei.

"You may be right", said Zuko.

"Well let's not just stand here", shouted Katarra, "Let's go and help them out!"

"Yeah!" shouted Aang.

They then saw Ike from his ship. "Avatar Aang did you. . ."

"Yes we did Ike", shouted Aang. "We are going to help her!"

"Good idea we are going to help too!" said Ike.

"So let's go", shouted Toph, "Follow those flying horses!" She shouted pointing everyone looks at her.

"Let me guess, I am pointing the wrong way?" asked Toph.

Obviously she was.

* * *

The Pegasus knights fought bravely against the crows but there were so many and they were being overwhelmed. They would aid the men on the ship but unfortunately the flyers were needed to stop the onslaught of crows.

Tanith grimiced as she fought another off.

"Darn it! No matter how many we defeat there are more waiting!" shouted Tanith. "And not just the ravens of Kilvas, there is also Beorc too! What could they want.

"Ahoy up there" came a familiar voice.

Tanith turned to see the ships of both Ikes group and Aang's group. The person who shouted up to here was Katarra.

She flew to them.

"Need a little help" asked Ike.

"But aren't you Princess Crimea's escort", asked Tanith.

"We are and she asked us to help you", said Ike.

"We aren't part of the escort", said Zuko, "We chose to help you ourselves."

"To put it midly, we wish to help put down whatever's giving you trouble, because we simply want to", said Sokka. "So if we may can we join"

"He took the words out of my mouth", said Toph.

"We would appreciate that greatly", said Tanith. She gestured to a huge ship in the distance. "Head on over to that ship, it's ours, the small ship I don't know who it belongs to but we think it could be pirates who are aiding the ravens of Kilvas. WHil you cut them down! Me and my troops will deal with the ravens!"

"Understood" said Zuko.

With that the had their ships head off towards the two other ships mentioned before.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ship the captain of the guard was in panic. "We need the holy guard! Without them we are out numbered because of the crows and those pirates!"

A young girl in silver armor and riding a horse said, "Let me help!"

"No, Astrid, you are a passenger and from the House of Damiell. I can't allow you to. ." stuttered the captain.

"But I was once a knight of Begnion", said Astrid, "I won't hinder you!"

"But. . " protested the captain.

"Look, the apostle needs to be protected! We don't have the luxary to bicker about this do we", asked Astrid.

The captain nodded, he knew Astrid made a point.

Nearby a man in bulky blue armor spoke, to Astrid. "My lady Astrid allow me to serve as your shield!"

"Gatrie", said Astrid, "I'm sorry I got you involved in this too."

"Hey this is nothing", said Gatrie, "I can take care of myself! In fact I used to be a top notch mercenary before I was hired to be your bodyguard!"

Astrid smiled, "Nice to see your confidence isn't staggering."

The captain then noticed two more ships coming in close and the passengers preparing to board.

"More of them! Oh no we are doomed" said one soilder.

"We must not falter, we will protect the apostle at all costs", said the soilder, "Heare us you pirate scum! We will fight you all to the death!"

"Woah hold it!" said Aang, "Don't misunderstand, we come in peace! We wish to help you."

"Your deputy commander sent us to aid you", said Ike.

"Oh", said the soilder in relief, "Commander Tanith sent you. That's good. Listen we need you to guard the way into the apostle's quarters until the Holy guard can return!"

"This should be easy!" shouted Mia and holding up her sword she shouted, "TO ARMS!"

"You took the words out of my mouth sister" said Toph smirking and pounding her fists together.

"You don't frighten us" shouted one of the 'pirates'.

"You should", shouted Leth as she ran and transformed, and with a hiss she scratched and bit at one of the men.

"Yeesh", said Sokka, "She doesn't hold back does she?"

"No", said Mordecai as he changed.

The group ran in and the battle began.

Aang blew Air at one soilder and took out another with his water. One nearly got behind him when Zihark managed defend him.

"Watch your back", said Zihark.

Ilya summoned Thunder and managed to strike one soilder down when Suki, Mia and Ty Lee jumped in and knocked him down.

"Oh yeah we rock" said Mia.

"No it's Toph who rocks", giggled Ty Lee.

Nearby Kieren managed to axe someone who was trying to attack another Begnion. "Taste my steel!" He let out a chuckle.

* * *

On the other boat, the man in charge of the group looked on as a man with dark wings flew up to him along with an old man with black wings.

"So tell me walker", asked the younger man, "Are my soldier proving useful?"

The man gasped, "King Kilvas!"

"What", asked the winged man who was really Naesala Kilvas. "Aren't you pleased to see me Norris."

"Look at this mess. We paid you and your men to help us outmaneuver the Crimean ship and take the princess! But look now we have stripped our flags and our crests so they wouldn't know who we are, and yet we are being attacked by Pegasus knights and soilders! What is going on?" shouted Norris.

"Did I fail to mention that was a Begnion ship you were attacking", said Naesala.

"WHAT" shouted Norris. "Your feathered lackey told us the princess would be on that ship!"

"Call it a miscommunication. It happens sometimes", smugly replied Naesala.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you planned this from the start" shouted Norris.

"Now now, don't fret, one of those smaller vessels that just sailed up alongside happens to contain Princess Crimea", said Naesala.

"Really? But if we don't fight off the Baegnion forces we are doomed for", replied Norris.

"Well, my troops and I might be willing to help, as long as you don't mind paying", said Naesela with a smug look.

"How much", asked Norris.

"I would say double, no triple rates for my own assistance", said Naesela.

"WHAT!" shouted Norris, "So much gold. . .how could I?

"Well I could defer payment, but that would bring up interest", said Naesela.

Norris growled and pointed away while averting his gaze. "Leave! I wouldn't ask for anything of you if the world was burning down around me!"

"Very well, I shall be here if you change your mind", said Naesela, "I will just find a nice perch and watch the show."

"You are just as bad as your feral cousins!" shouted Norris as Naesela and his companion left him

* * *

The battle was getting a bit fierce on the decks of the Begnion deck.

One nearly tried to get the upper hand on Mei but she threw a knife at him pinning him to the mast.

"Don't even try", said Mei.

Katarra managed to beat back a swordsman but one axe weiler injured her a bit but Oscar saved her. "Rhys? Mist? Katarra is injured!"

Mist ran up. "Hang on Katarra, let me help you." She raised her staff and managed to heal her.

"Thanks", said Katarra as she stood up she then looked Mist over, "You look pretty worn yourself, let me help you." She used some of her bending water and had it overlaps on Mists wounds and soon she looked better. Mist gasped.

"Hey, some waterbenders don't just water bend to fight you know", said Kattarra smiling.

Nearby Soren was casting some wind spells while Jill and Sokka were defending him.

Jill managed to stab one of the pirates which fell. "Taste my lance you bandits!"

One nearly shot at her with an arrow when Lethe managed to claw him. Jill stared in surprise, as she had never been saved by a laguz before.

"Uh thank you", said Jill.

Lethe just gave her a leer.

Sokka held a person at sword point when Soren managed to finished his wind spell and pushed him back and injured the pirate at the same time.

"Well I guess you swept him off his feet", laughed Sokka. Soren just gave a small chuckle.

Rhys nearby was healing a fallen soilder when one tried to get behind him but thankfully Titania managed to axe him good.

"Watch your skin", said Titania, "I can't keep an eye on you all the time!"

Rhys smile and said, "Of course."

Nearby Astrid was using her bow on a few of the 'pirates' but then one managed to hit her. Aang took notice when Mordecai pointed it out.

"IKE!" shoute Aang, "That girls' been injured!"

"I'll see to it", said Ike as he ran to Astrid's side.

"Are you okay", he asked to her.

"Yes I am, thank you. Who are you", she asked.

"My name is Ike of the Greil Mercernaries. We, along with the Avatar and his companions have come to defend this ship. . . and the apostle if I can", said Ike.

"My name is Astrid of the House of Dameill", said Astrid.

"A blueblood", questioned Ike, "Well unless you are good with a sword you better hide in your cabin."

"No way", said Astrid with a stern look. "I once trained with knights and cavaliers. I may be of noble birth but I know of battle."

Ike was impressed. "If that's the case then if you can fight we can use your help. Let's work together."

"I find that better than just sitting belowdecks", responded Astrid.

She then emphasized her point by letting an arrow fly into another knight who was about to hit an ally.

"Not bad", said Ike smirking.

Astrid smiled but then noticed Gatrie having trouble.

"Gatrie!" she shouted rearing her horse to rush in to help him.

"Gatrie?" asked Ike.

* * *

Gatrie managed to fend off another attacker but he was losing it, but before he gave in two arrows found their marks in two of his enemies.

"Gatrie", said Astrid riding up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine", said Gatrie, "But what about you? I noticed you talking to that rough, blue-haired boy earlier. Was he rude to you? Did he tell you to hide for your safety while he fought for your honor?"

"Well, he did say something to that effect", said Astrid.

"That fool!" shoute Gatrie. "He will never learn I tell you. You already have a tough bodyguard - - - ME! I will have to remind him of that?"

"You know him", asked Astrid.

"He is the son of the man I had the pleasure of serving", said Gatrie. "He is not a bad man by any means, but he has no manners what so ever!"

"I see", said Astrid, "Well he seemed more concerned then rude. And when I told him I rather fight, he seemed to understand."

Gatrie held his chin and went, "Oh. .OH! Ha ha! I see it now! Not rude you say? I should have known my presence would have changed that boy for the better! Yes, I'm the perfect role model!"

Ike ran up. "I knew it. So here you are Gatrie."

"Ike, Astrid and I were just talking about you. Seeing as you showed concern and respected her wishes, I would like to help out in anyway!"

"I would appreciate it. Welcome back Gatrie", said Ike.

Nearby Sokka and Soren managed to push a few baddies back, Sokka with his sword and Soren with his wind magic.

"I hate to interrupt this little conversation, but. ..", started Sokka calmly then he shouted, "WE COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!"

"My sentiments exactly", said Soren.

"Yes, sorry", replied Ike sheepishly.

* * *

In the distance a group of laguz who were flying over the water were watching the battle. They had wings much like the crows only instead of being black they were brown. These people were the of the hawk clan.

One of them was their king, Tibarn. He had token notice of the ships and the battle was going on.

"Hmm", he said, "Janaff, tell me what you see of this battle."

"Should be easy", said Janaff, "With no fog. The ship in the middle has a lot of beorc and from their crests I say it serves the hated Begnion empire. As for the other three, two of them fly no flag, but I see no beorc but it seems one of them is rushing to Begnions aid. The other flies a flag I am not familiar with but it looks like one of a huge flame, this ship is also made of iron!"

"A battle between beorc ships. I don't understand this", said Tibarn he turned to his other aid, "Ulki what are they saying?"

Ulki perked up his ears and then said, "It appears. . the apostle is aboard that ship, and those people on the first ship that has come to save them is. . men serving the Princess Elincia, they appear to be mercenaries. And . . oh my! It appears that other ship is from the Fire Nation of from the legendary bender races. The Avatar himself as well a few other benders are with him, as is the Fire Lord! As for the last ship, I don't know who they serve but they had a contract with the raven king."

"The apostle!" said Tibarn, "That would explain the presence of those graceless Pegasus knights."

"What is your order sir", asked Ulki.

"While it is tempting to try to get the apostle into our debt, we do not feed on scraps. When we fight we will fight with honor! We are going home. You and Janaff just scout and make a report."

"Yes sir", said Ulki saluting as they fly off.

* * *

The battle was starting to wane a little bit.

"We got them on the run" shouted Kierin.

"The ravens seem to know this is not going well", said Oscar. Observing that few are avoiding the fight and going after the treasures.

"They are going after all the treasures on the ship" shouted Suki.

Volke then appeared as if out of thin air near them. "But they won't get them, Sothe and I got to them first."

"Volke you. . ." started Ike.

"Hey I'm not complaining", said Soren as he used his magic to take down another soilder.

The crows took notice there was nothing worth stealing so they flew off.

"Winged horses returning at 9:00" shouted Ty Ly as she looked up while handstanding on a soilder head who missed her trying to wave his axe but Ty Lee managed to kick him.

It was like a huge tidal wave of white coming that just came up and washed away all the villains on board the ship.

When it was over, Tanith and her holy guard approached. Ike who was accompanied by Aang, Zuko, Titania and Soren took notice that the crows aiding the enemy men fled as soon as they approached.

"Looks like our job is done", said Ike. "But what were those men doing with those crows?"

"Yeah", said Zuko, "They weren't after money or valuables. Perhaps this was an attempt on the apostles life."

"It's possible, after all the apostle is the symbol of the Begnion Empire, if she were to die all of Begnion is said to die with her", explained Nasir, "Especially since she is it's empress."

They then heard shouting from the cabin. "WHAT! The apostle is missing!"

"That definitely does not sound good", said Aang.

The group ran into the cabin below decks to see an frustrated Tanith.

"Excuse us", said Aang.

Tanith turned. "Oh it's all of you", she remarked.

"Is it true? Is the apostle missing", asked Zuko.

"I can vouch for all my men and the Avatar and his friends. We guarded this entrance and we saw no one go in or out."

"It is my understanding that admist the chaos, the apostle slipped out of here", explained Tanith.

"What? Why would someone who has a title like 'the apostle' do something stupid like that" shouted Ike.

"Ike" shouted Titania, "Watch your words. They are rude."

"Rude yes", said Zuko, "But he has a point."

"It's all right dame night", said Tanith, "And you do make a point yourself Fire Lord. I hate to ask this of you but would you mind helping us find the apostle?"

"Of course Tanith", said Aang, "I know we wouldn't mind, would you Ike?"

"Not at all", said Ike.

"You have my thanks", said Tanith. "You two search your respective vessels, we will search the enemy vessel."

They nodded and quickly went about their duty.

* * *

Sokka groaned as they searched their ship.

"I can't believe during a battle that could cost her, her life, the ruler would do something like play hide and seek with us", said Sokka.

"Well maybe she got bored being in her cabin", suggested Aang.

"Aang, this is a groan royal we are talking about, not some kid", said Sokka.

"How do you know", suggested Ty Lee, "You don't even know what she looks like! For all you know she could be!" She then flashed a smile.

"Still, Sokka's right", murmered Mei, "I wish we had an idea of who to look for."

Mist soon ran over to them across the planks.

"Any luck", asked Mist.

"Sorry dearie", remarked Toph, "No luck."

"Mist", shouted Ike. "I need your help here."

Mist nodded and headed back to her ship, curious Aang and the rest of the group followed.

They beheld Ike who was holding a small girl about 10 or so. She was dressed in a small garb. Titania and Soren was with him.

"Hey she looks pretty cute", smiled Katarra.

"Mist I need your healing abilities. She has hurt her foot, and possibly her head. Ever since I picked her up she's been mumbling gibberish", said Ike.

"Let me help too", said Katarra readying her water.

The girl mumbled angrily.

"Enough! I have had it with your manners for the past several minutes and kept silent blaming it on yoru ignorance! Prepare yourselves peasants!", said the girl in an angry yet regal tone. "You stand in the presence of Sanaki, Empress of Begnion! I am the apostle, the voice of the goddess."

"Empress", asked Ike.

"Your kidding right, this tiny girl is the empress? I find it hard to believe!" said Sokka giving her that look and comparing her size with his hand.

"I have to agree with Sokka on this", said Soren.

"Hold your judgement. . .", said Titania, "Even if she is lying there is a good reason for this."

"I on the other hand think she is telling the truth. After you guys had a little bit of a hard time believing I was the Avatar", said Aang.

"Well I don't know about myself", said Katarra smiling.

"Why you impudent. . ." started Sanaki, "Wait. . did you call youself. ."

"Are you okay Empress?" came a voice.

They looked to see a Pegasus kight with pale skin, silver armor and long green hair, she looked very frazzled. "My apologies, we are unable to reach you and we left you in terrible peril. I accept the responsibility." She then bowed her head.

"Sigrun, you are late!" shouted Sanaki, "What would you had done if something where to happen to me?"

"I am so sorry, please forgive me" said Sigrun.

"No that is not necessary", said Sanaki, "Also I am partially to blame." Then she gestured to the Greil Mercernaries and Aang and company. "Let us focus on our rescuers. As a reward for rescuing me, I would like these Mercernaries, the Avatar and his group to be invited to my court. See to it the ones the mercernaries serve, the girl who claims to be Princess Elincia is invited as well."

With that Sanaki headed off.

"I apologize for all the trouble you all went to. Especially you Elincia's body gaurds and you sir Avatar Aang." Said Sigrun.

"And you are. . ." asked Sokka cautiously.

"Forgive me, I am Sigrun", said explained Sigrun, "I am commander to the Empress' holy guard. No words of thanks will ever express my gratitude for you saving the Empress."

Sokka slacked jawed. "That snot-nosed brat really is the Empress!"

"Watch it Sokka" said Suki.

"It has to be", said Soren. "I don't quite believe it myself, but she seems sincere. Besides who else do you know controls a fleet of Pegasus knights."

"The Empress has invited us to her palace at Sienne, the capital of Begnion", explained Sigrun, "We should go. The princess should also be asked of this of well before we proceed."

"She must be in her cabin", said Ike, "I will take you to her."

"While you do that I will inform the helmsmen of our ship of their next instructions", said Zuko.

"Good idea", said Ike.

To be continued. . . .

Woah tha chapter took longer than I thought. I Hope you liked it. In the next chapter the group arrives in Begnion and has an audience with the apostle. Until then, "See you in the future!"


	5. Arrival and an Audience

The Avatar and The Emblem

Chapter 5

The Arrival and Audience in Begnion

AN: You wanted more, well guess what I feel like writing more and I have the inspiration for it! Enjoy it! This one is just for all of you!

The Begnion port was full of activity that day, well actually it was normal activity, people and fishermen coming here and there. However all activity stopped at the site of a few ships coming in.

One of course was important to them, it was the apostle's vessel, and everyone here recognized it when they see it and knew how important it was. Near it was what looked like a trader's ship, but what astounded the people was that it was near the apostle's ship, like it was being escorted by it.

The third ship however really astounded the people for unlike most of the ships they have seen, this was clad entirely in steel and it bore the symbol of a flame. Smoke emitted from it's smoke stacks.

No sooner the ships docked it's passengers came ashore.

The first set of passengers was none other than the apostle accompanied by her normal guard as well as the Pegasus knights.

The passengers that disembarked the 2nd ship seemed like a ragtag bunch of knights, warriors, and magic users. What really caught them off guard was that there wer laguz and a Daein wyvern rider with them! The one at that was leading them was a boy with a headband tied around his forhead, a blue cape and blue hair. It looked like he was leading them. With them was what appeared to be a normal girl but she had a certain regalness about her.

Finally the group that disembarked the iron ship really caught everyone off guard, the way they looked and dressed was practically different than what anyone, laguz or beorc, had seen in all of Tellius. Particularly the one that had the arrow tattoos on his body.

The animals they brought with them were almost as strange, a huge bison with markings similar to the boy and 6 legs. Not to mention a small monkey like animal

* * *

Zuko turned to his crew. "Take care of the ship until we return. The apostle has given her word that if you need anything it will be given."

"Yes my lord", said the captain of his ship.

As the rest of the group disembarked, Marcia was busy looking like she was trying to keep a low profile. However no matter how hard she tried to blend in, she couldn't escape Tanith's keen eye.

"Well well", said Tanith, "If it isn't Marcia."

Marcian put a hand to her face, both embarrassed and ashamed. "Oh crud."

"You and I miss are going to have a small talk about you going AWOL, later when we get to Sienne. You understand?" asked Tanith, soft yet fierce.

"Yes Commander", Marcia said sadly yet dignified.

"What's Sienne", asked Sokka.

"The capital of Begnion, it's where the apostle's court is, as well as the goddess' tower", replied Tanith.

The apostle, Sanaki, at the lead turned back to the group. "If you please, we must get going. I like to be at my court before dusk."

"Of course your apostle-ness", said Aang smiling.

Sanaki couldn't help but give a small smile, shortly after rolling her eyes at the remark.

(insert break)

It seemed like an hour or so since they left the port. Both the Greil Mercenaries and the Avatar group received many looks and stares.

"I wonder why they keep looking at us like that?" asked Sokka.

"Well maybe because they never seen elemental people before", said Toph. "Fortunately for me their stares don't bother me."

"Look", said Mist, "That must be Sienne."

Both groups awed. The whole capital city was dotted with marble towers and building that were pretty high and almost looked like temples and churches. There were only two buildings that outnumbered all of them. Was a huge castle like structure, which the group assumed was the apostle's court, and the other, a huge tower that reached really high into the sky, which was right behind it.

"That must be the goddesses tower", said Suki.

"I am willing to bet you right", said Rhys.

"Your warrior friend is right", said Sigrun, "That is the goddess, Ashera's, tower at the heart of the city." Then pointing to the castle added, "And that is our destination, the Mainal Cathedral."

Katarra gasped in awe, "This is almost the combining of the elegance of the Northern water tribe's city with the majestic appearance of Ba-Sing-Se!"

"Personally I think they are trying to compensate for something", said Mei being blunt as usual.

Nephenee looked to Brom and said, "I don't know who is more of the killjoy, her or Soren."

Brom hummed that fact as Sothe coyly said, "I would say they are on the same level."

Ty Lee giggled at that comment.

It wasn't long before they approached the castle. Those that were riding something dismounted.

"You there", said the Sanaki to a few servants, "Prepare places for our guests to stay", she said.

"Yes", said a servant, but then when he noticed the laguz she asked, "Ugh what about the sub-humans?"

Lethe hissed at that.

"Give them the same treatement", said Sanaki glaring, "Same thing with the Daein wyvern rider."

"O-of course."

To antoher servant she added, "You, take our guests mounts to the stables and take care of them. Especially the bison, from what I am told he is the last of his kind."

Appa gave a huge roar startling anyone that hadn't met him. "See you later boy", said Appa.

Mist and Rolf patted Appa. "Take care Appa", said Mist.

"Hope to see you soon Appa", added Rolf.

Appa responded to them by giving them both a huge lick her his tongue which made them giggle.

"What about the lemur", asked the servant looking at Momo who was currently resting on Mist's shoulder.

"Let it stay around, I find it amusing", said Sanaki with a half grin.

Then to a third said, "Send word to the council, a great matter has come up we need to discuss. We are to meet in my audience chamber."

"Yes great apostle", said the Servant as he ran off.

Sanaki turned and said, "I welcome you all to my court. Please feel free to look around, my home is your home for a time."

She looked at Elincia, "Princess Elincia, you and your escort are to come to my audience chamber. The same is said for you Avatar, you too Fire lord."

"I understand", said Elencia.

"Very well", said Ike, "I will be taking some of my trusted few with me."

Sanaki sighed and nodded.

"We will be there", said Aang.

Zuko nodded as well.

* * *

The meeting in the main audience chamber was already underway. The apostle was accompanied by four Senators.

"So, you are the Fire Lord of the fire nation", asked Sanaki.

"Yes indeed I am", said Zuko.

Sanaki paused before saying, "The way I heard, the Fire Nation of all the elemental nations, was very brutal and ruthless. How do I know you are not here to proclaim your claim over my empire?"

"That Fire Nation disappeared when the Avatar defeated my father, Fire Lord Ozai, and when my sister, Azula was defeated by both mine and Katarra's hands. I am nothing like my father or his forefathers. He banished me, and it was him who gave me this scar. But banishing me was the best thing he did. It made me a better person," Zuko explained. He paused briefly and added, "Besides, if I were anything like my father, I would have brought at least a battalion of fire nation soldiers, and you would have been burned by now. But as you can see you are still standing."

Sanaki gave an amused smile. "Dangerous yet clever words to be saying to me. Very well. But I do ask you if you have anything to support your claim."

Zuko produced a scroll. "As a matter of fact I do."

One of the senators took it, opened it and after looking it over showed it to the apostle who nodded.

"Seems in order. Now you. .the one who claims is the Avatar of the Elemential Nations", said the apostle.

"I don't claim it, I really am the Avatar", said Aang.

"I find that hard to believe, seeing as you are from blue collared origins, and from the way you have treated me", said the apostle.

"And that I am a kid", asked Aang.

"No, I have no right to judge you based on that, considering who you see before you", said Sanaki.

"Apostle", said Zuko, "Whoever the avatar becomes next in the cycle, is not dependent on class. It does however make that person have a great responsibility, regardless of who that person is."

"Zuko speaks the truth", said Aang. "I almost ran from that responsibility once, maybe twice. I dare not do that again."

"Hmm, you claim you are the Avatar yet you say you nearly neglected your responsibilities. You must be full of courage, or very stupid to admit such things to me", jeered the Apostle.

"Well if you want proof, I can bend all four elements. I am the only one that can do it. Other elemental tribes can only bend the element of their home area", pointed Aang.

"No", said Sanaki, "I have no time for theatrics at this point, you can show it to me later, besides I believe we would agree we would not let you mess up my audience chamber."

The senators nodded in agreement.

"Very well", said Aang a bit disappointed who then made a small air sphere in the are to amuse himself.

"Now may we may ask why the people of the Elemental Tribes and their Avatar has come to the Continent of Tellius", asked a Senator called Lekian.

"We originally came for a liason mission and in hopes of preventing a war", said Aang, "As you were aware we were at war for 100 years courtesy of a Fire Nation under the rule of Fire Lord Sozen up to Fire Lord Ozai. A war which so many lives were lost to, and worst of all, my people. I am not only the Avatar, but what you see before is the last Air Nomad", explained Aang.

"Many water benders of the South pole were taken prisoner, and even a few were killed. Some even made a sacrifice to save another", Zuko said sadly. Aang knew who he was referring to. "And even the innocent people of the Fire Nation were made to suffer as well."

"We finally made peace, and are trying to restore balance", explained Aang, "But then Fire Nation fishermen noticed Daen ships forming along the border. Zuko remembered that Ashnard, their king, made efforts to aid his father in the war. He believes now that he is gone he will attack and start a new war with us. No he plans on spreading his war to us. We only came to prevent such a thing from happening," Aang explained

"We originally planed to cut through Crimea and then make our way to Daen on foot, but apparently fate was kind. We ran into the Princess and her escort on our way there. They explained Daen had occupied the area and that they had gone to war with Crimea. So we decided to make our goals the same and head here to Begnio and aid them in their journey," Zuko finished explaining.

"So you came to prevent another war from reaching your homelands", said Sanaki, "And rather go your own way, you rather seek the aid of people you have only heard about. How interesting."

Sanaki then turned to Ike and Elincia.

"Now you, you have proclaimed yourself to be the orphan of Crimea's King Ramon. Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea, correct?"

"Yes", Elincia responded.

Sanaki looked at her. "My men have reported to me in the past that King Ramon had a daughter in secret. However, it's not another tale whether or not you are that princess." Then with a stern look said, "Do you have nothing that would lend credence to your claims?"

"No", said Elincia, "It took all my energy and all the time I had to escape from Daein and elude being captured. I didn't have the time to secure anything to prove my identity."

Sanaki closed her eyes and sighed. "And now with Crown Prince Renning also dead there is no one left who knows your face. What am I to do?"

"I will vouch for her", said Ike.

"My lord Ike", gasped Elincia.

"I have no doubt that Elincia is the heir to the throne of Crimia", said Ike.

"Oh", said Sanaki, "And what gives you strength tot hat conviction? If the tales are true this woman has not had any contact with the outside world ever since she was born. How is it that you, a lowly mercenary, dare to assert her authenticity?"

"The Daein army pursue her with bloody-minded ambition. At every turn they demand we turn Princess Elincia over to them", said Ike.

"That does sound right to me", said Aang, "If that's not proof enough what more do you need?"

"I have to agree", said Zuko.

"I would have to say that was irrefutable proof if it was someone of . . proper standing", said Sanaki, "But you mercarny are just a commoner. You have no documented liniage, no surname. You sir have nothing." Then to Zuko and Aang added, "Although you Zuko are of proper standing, you have yet to see such proof and only met them beyond enemy borders, and you Aang, we do not even know if you are the Avatar so you are in the same class as Ike. I know commoners. They are poor and will support any lie for a price, not matter how outlandish."

"I disagree, though we only know Ike for some time, he isn't that type of man", said Zuko. "He wouldn't dare support such lies."

"I have seen Ike, he is very noble and a good leader who puts himself before his fellow mercernaries. A man like that would never take money to silence the truth", said Aang.

"I figured you may say that", said Sanaki, "However the only one that has any type of credibility is Zuko here. Any words you are the mercenary here say is mere sophistry."

Aang was starting to get mad as was Ike.

"I suppose now you are going to say you of some noble house", suggested Sanaki. "No, perhaps a royal knight of Crimea?"

"I do not have such a claim. I no connections to the palace whatsoever", explained Ike. "And as Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko had put it, no matter how much gold I stand to gain, I would not betray my convictions." He briefly looked at Elincia, "It's true she has paid us, but nothing more than the standard fee to purchase us as her escorts. Nothing more." He then glanced back at Sanaki.

"We came this far because Elincia was a woman of integrity. We would not sell our swords to a liar", said Ike then looking to Aang added, "Nor would we accept help from one either."

Aang smiled.

But then Ike said, "I don't care how high and mighty you are. I will not sit here and allow to mock the bond of trust that ties us to Elincia and our allies from the Elemental Tribes."

"How dare you address the apostle so crudely", shouted Lekian. "GUARDS! Seize him! Any abuse towards the apostle can only mean death!"

"WHAT!" shouted Aang. At this his eyes turned white as did his tattoos. He summoned up a huge whirlwind stopping the gaurds and protecting Ike.

"I will not let you harm my friend", said Aang in a distorted voice. "She may be the voice of your goddess but is no excuse to kill anyone."

"Enough", said Sanaki. "Halt, I doubt it would do well to attack the Avater." Then to Aang added, "You may let down your guard Avatar Aang, I will permit Ike to be harmed."

Aang ceased the whirlwind and his eyes and tattoos returned to normal as soon as he did. "That's better. And I see I have proven who I am."

"Indeed", said the apostle then she let out a small snicker and turned to Ike. "Sephiran was right, you are an interesting person Ike."

"Wait you know that monk we rescued", asked Ike.

"Monk", asked Zuko.

"In the dungeon where we found Kieran, Nephenee and Brom we also found a monk by the name of Sepheran. We rescued him", Ike put it.

"A monk eh", said the apostle, "Always amazing. He will always be a mystery to me. Ike that monk you rescued was really Duke Belsys, prime minister of Begnion and my most trusted advisor. For months now he has been traveling neighboring lands, trying to ascertain the conditions of the people there."

"That's how we learned of the Princess and the mercenary company escorting her", put in Sigrun.

"Since the Elemental tribes are not part of Tellius, you coming here and Daein putting ships in your waters was unknown. You were a complete surprise to us", said Sanaki.

"Wait a minute. You knew who she was this whole time", asked Zuko getting impatient.

"You knew who I was?" asked Elincia.

"Yes, forgive me for testing you", said Sanaki, "Life here gets pretty dull here and I always get bored. Thanks to the Princess and her escort, the interrogation had proved an amusing diversion."

A big fat senator called Oliver laughed, "OH ho ho! So that was what it was! A cunning game of wits and words. Simply smashing! How like you apostle. Even I Duke Oliver Tanas, your most loyal servant, was almost footed. I am humbled!"

Lekian caughed, "So it was a ruse was it? Oh Apostle you tease us so mercilessly!"

Then smiling added, "Still, it's not such a bad way to amuse ourselves, right Duke Hetzel?"

Hetzel smiled said, "Of course. Princess Crimea it seems you have put quite the smile on the face of our beloved apostle. What an honer it must be! Oh ho ho!"

"Uh. . . Yeah. I gues", said Elincia

" "Madness", put in Ike.

"Sorry in all the fun I forgot to mention Seraphin already provided proof of your identity as the Princess of Crimea. You don't need any further proof", said Sanaki.

"I am. . . grateful", said Elincia relieved.

"WHAT" shouted Zuko. "This was all a game?"

"This was not fun, even for my standards", said Aang, "Elincia needs help! She has lost her family, her country is being over ridden and all you do is interrogate her just to amuse yourself! You should be ashamed!"

"I agree! This is a serious situation and I don't see how we can make light of the situation by interrogating someone on ones identity when you already know it" added Zuko.

"That's exactly what I was about to say", said Ike. "She has endured heartbreak and mortal danger to reach your door with no where else to turn. Then you laugh at her? Do you have any decency?"

Then to all the senators and Sanaki. "You are all horrible people! And disgust me beyond words!"

"He isn't the only one", added Zuko. "Do any of you have any honor among you! Because I seriously doubt it!"

"This isn't a good time to make fun of a persons problem!" said Aang, "You all owe Elincia a serious apology!"

"My lord Ike. . Zuko. .Avatar Aang", gasped Elincia, "Please?"

"Watch your treasounus tounge," warned Lekian, "So help me. ."

"Lekian restrain yourself", said Sanaki.

"But. . but. . but", spluttered Lekian.

"I am speaking be still. And may I remind you two of these people are the Avatar of the Elemental Tribes and Fire Lord of the Fire nation. You don't want to cause international strife do you?"

Lekian growls.

Sanaki spoke. "Ike, your passion for your employer is a beautiful thing. Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, your willingness to defend a princess of a land not of your own is just as good. Would that my fawning vassals shared to your commitment. However, I admit the behavior of all three of you test my patience. Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, you two I will give you some leverage though, considering where you stand."

Then to Ike she said, "You however, if you raise your voice to me again, and you will seriously damage the position of the princess that's already precarious. Understand?"

"Not really. Care to fill me in", asked Ike.

Sanaki sighs and says, "Even if Elincia is truly Crimean Royalty, she is at best heir to a dead country. Nothing more. Without Begnion's support, Elincia's claim has no meaning. Am I mistaken?"

Ike mearly let out a 'Pah.' But Zuko said, "I see your point, and none of the four elementals has colonies here so none can give support, save for me and my comrades."

"Even if we harm her fragile feelings", added Sanaki, "for the sake of her country's future, she must stand by and do nothing."

"That sounds like something Bumi once told me. You are telling her to be patient and wait for the right time", said Aang.

Sanaki smiles. "You are wiser than you look Avatar Aang. But not quite like that. At this point, she is no position but to beg for Begnion's favor." Then to Ike added, "Haven't you noticed?"

Ike kept his mouth shut. She had a point.

"I have much to consider", said Sanaki, "I shall take my leave of you for now. I will meet with my senators soon and discuss this state of affairs. Crimea's, as well as the Elemental Tribe's fate will not be uncertain for long. Until that time, I suggest you rest and relax. Perhaps you could try your hand at our courtly games of. . wits and words."

* * *

Outside the audience chamber the group finished telling what happened.

"Darn hard to believe she's the apostle", said Katarra.

"I don't know, she sounds right up my ally sugar queen", said Toph.

"Yeah" giggled Ty Lee.

"I disagree, she took advantage of our moment to speak down on us like that! Apostle or not, I don't like her", said Ike.

"That makes two of us", said Zuko, "But right now our numbers are few and if we are going to try to stand a chance against Daein, we need assistance."

"Well I don't like her period. She may be the countries ruler, she is still a snot-nosed brat", said Sokka.

Momo nearby nodded and glided onto Aang's shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that", said Titania, "The apostle did save Ike and possibly Zuko's and Aangs."

"How so", asked Aang.

"Almost like your Ba-Sing-Se of the Earth Kingdom," explained Nasir who had chosen to accompany them, "Begnion is a country ruled by time-honered custom and ancient conventions. You three had insulted the apostle – the very symbol of their way of life. Zuko and Aang have it easy because they know the consequences if either Zuko or Aang was killed, but the fact Ike is breathing is a miracle."

"I. .had no idea", said Ike.

"Hmm and as such any thing we say reflects on our nations", said Zuko.

"And for Ike it would fall on his employer, the Princess", said Aang.

"And if he had angered the apostle, any hope of restoring Crimea would be gone in a puff of smoke", said Nasir.

"As well as any hope of her aiding us", said Aang.

"But that's madness, they would sacrifice a whole nation to satisfy their egos", asked Ike.

Soren spoke up. "This may not be much of an answer but, letting madness rule the day is the prerogative of nobility."

"Now you almost sound like my uncle", said Zuko.

"I don't get it", said Sokka.

"Let me explain. Beorc divide themselves into classes and with some classes comes prejudice. From the day we are born, we of the lower class know we are not to defy the upper class."

"That is true in most cases", said Suki, "But unfortunately there are areas in the elemental tribes that don't have such division of classes."

Ike after hearing this spoke to Elincia.

"I am sorry Elincia, my ignorance does not excuse my stupidity," he said.

"No", said Elincia, "What you, and the Fire lord and the Avatar said was in my defense and my honor. It made me very pleased."

"Huh", asked Ike.

"Really", asked Aang.

"Yes, to see you three angry on me behalf. . . your words filled my heart", said Elincia. "However there is on truth I must confess. It's true I lost my family. . and my home. But I do have people to turn to. My lord Ike, you and your company were at my side, and soon so was the Avatar and his group. For me this has been a great source of inspiration and happiness", said Elincia.

"Okay", said Toph, "She is starting to sound like sugar queen." She emphasized this by leaning against a pillar.

"Princess Elincia. . " said Ike.

"Please call me Elincia", said Elincia.

"But wouldn't that be improper, I mean you are our employer and. . ." started Ike.

"You called me that earlier", said Elincia.

"I did? I didn't notice. My apologies then", said Ike.

"We should go now", said Suki, "Our rooms must be ready by now."

"Of course", said Ike.

As they headed out Katarra elbowed Ike. "Idiot."

"What", asked Ike.

To be continued. . . .

AN: Hope you like it my reviewers and readers. This chapter was just for you. "See you in the future."


	6. Strange Happening

The Avatar and The Emblem

Chapter 6

Strange Circumstances

A few days had passed since The Greil Mercenaries, the Elementals and Princess Elincia had settled in the Mainal Cathedral. It wasn't quite that easy, and not all of them were used to behing waited on.

Toph seemed to be the one to refuse it the most. This kinda caught the attention of Ike and a few others.

"Everytime you are asked something from the maidens you always turn them down", said Ike.

"Yeah", continued Titana, "And not in a normal 'I just don't want to be waited on' way."

Toph sighed, "It reminds me too much of my old life back him. I am from the Bei Fong family. We are very aristocratic, but my parents were always afraid for me because I was blind. And when I revealed how good I was with my bending, they felt I was given too much freedom. That was a huge reason why I ran away, and it wasn't the first time."

"I kinda understand", said a voice from behind them. They looked to see the knight which helped them out from before, Astrid. "Sorry", she continued, "I just couldn't help but overhear."

"Astrid, why did you become a knight rather than stay in the comfort of your household", asked Ike.

"The same reason as Toph's I suppose", said Astrid. "No not quite the same, but similar. I wanted to face my family, I wanted my life to be my own."

"I hear you sister", said Toph giving her a grin.

"And how is it working out", asked Ike.

"Well my hands still quiver as I draw a bowstring so my goal may not have been to become a knight but rather to become stronger", said Astrid. She looked to Ike and said, "Ike, the others say you don't give up no matter how bleak the fight, so, please let me continue to fight by your side. I will grow stronger from your example."

"You have great skill with a bow", said Ike, smiling, "How can I refuse your request. . . I am glad to have you at our side."

Astrid smiled and said, "Thank you very much!"

"I can definitely see why you are in charge", said Toph as she brushed by with a smirk and hit Ike in the shoulder.

"What was that for", asked Ike.

"That's how I show appreciation", said Toph.

They looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"Almost hard to believe she came from a noble house", said Titania.

* * *

Aang was busy strolling through the court yard just taking in the scenery when he noticed Gatrie was busy looking about.

Ike told only a bit about him and curious to know his new comerade he decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hey Gatrie", said Aang.

"Oh Avatar Aang, nice to see you again", said Gatrie.

"Aang please", replied Aang, "So what you brings you out here?"

"Oh I am just admiring the flowers", said Gatrie.

"Oh really so am I", said Aang, "They are nice."

"Not those flowers.. " then pointing inside said, "THOSE flowers!"

"But there is nothing in there but the temple handmaidens and. . ." started Aang.

"Exactly it's like a new species of girl lives here in Begnion! All the girls here are drop dead gorgeious", said Gatrie.

Aang wide-eyed and slowly walked away while he was ranting. "I think I can take my time with everyone here."

* * *

Katarra was busy looking around along with Suki when they heard the sigh from Mist.

"I am so booooorrrreeed. . .." she said.

"Yeah I hear you", said Suki, "We have been here for five days, and yet I am yearning for some action."

"I hear you", said Sokka who was walking by. "Almost nothing to do!"

"Yeah and we have seen the entire temple by now", said Katarra.

Ike and Titania came on up. Toph was with them. Aang then happened to pass by.

"Oh hey guys", said Aang. "Is this the place to complain how bored we are?"

"You bet", said Mist.

"Where's that princess", said Sokka, "She hasn't been around much."

"She has yet been invited to another social gathering. Along with the Fire lord", said Titania. "A little time off is one thing. . but this. . ."

"I was thinking of getting some fencing practice", said Ike.

"Oh don't look now but look who's here. . .", said Sokka pointing. Sure enough it was Sigrun, captain of the holy guard.

"My pardon", said Sigrun, "Are all of you enjoying your stay in Begnion? Is there anything you find wanting?"

"Well", said Ike, "There is nothing to do, and Mist and the Avatar is bored."

"IKE" gasped Mist, "How could you say such a thing?"

"You were complaining how bored you were not to long ago, were you", asked Ike.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't spit it out", said Katarra who gave a comforting hug to Mist, "Are all older brothers stupid?"

"And what is that supposed to mean" shouted Sokka who was all red with anger

Titania goes, "Pay them no mind, they are just frustrated."

"I understand", replied Sigrun.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to talk with us", asked Aang.

"Yes", replied Sigrun who nodded, "The apostle wishes a task of you. Both the mercernaries and the Avatar's group."

"The apostle wants our help", asked Aang excitedly.

"The apostle wishes to employ us", asked Ike curiously.

* * *

Soon, the Greil Mercenaries and the Gaang find themselves along the fringes of an old hideway. It was pretty misty so it was almost hard to see. Sokka gave a good look around. "Where this is where we are supposed to be", said Sokka.

"Just as we were asked", said Aang.

"I am surprised you agreed to this Ike, I mean after what Twinkle toes said about how you reacted to the apostle earlier I thought you would be all out against this", said Toph.

"I agree with Toph", said Titania. "Why Ike?"

"If Princess Elincia can stand social gatherings to gain favor, the least I can do is gain some points by running an errand or two", said Ike.

"That's sounds like a good reason enough to me", said Mei. "And I am sure Zuko would agree if he were not busy with social gatherings himself."

"Of course", said Soren, "You know what the apostle asked."

"Yes", said Ike, "To stop the band of merchants along this old road and seize their cargo", said Ike. "I don't know who we are facing but this looks like the best place to set up an ambush."

"Agreed. Let's get ready", said Sokka.

Everyone got into position and sure enough they saw a bunch of merchants, which to the look of everyone looked like common thugs. Suddenly they all spread about.

"They spotted us", said Soren.

"Guess it means it's fight time", said Mia

As they readied Marcia gasped, for within the ranks she saw. . a pink haired man. "It couldn't be.. is… is that?"

"Here they come", said Ike, "Let's plow through them right to their leader. That's where most likely the cargo is."

"CHAAARGE" shouted Sokka. Everyone looks at him with a curious look. "Sorry always wanted to say that."

* * *

Makolov was very vexed as he saw the weather around him.

"Oh my I thought it would be splendid weather today", he said.

Just then one of the Peddlers came up. "Hey you, you owe me, it's time for you to pay up! You still have a debt to me!"

"I would love to", replied Makalov very hastily, "But you see I don't have the money."

The Peddler groaned. "We hired you as a body guard! What do you do with all that money!? When we get back to the base, I will take it out of you, one way or the other, so you better have my gold!"

He marched off towards the battle leaving a gulping Makalov. "Oh dear, I may have to rely on my dear sister again. Yes tonight I will pay a visit to the Pegasus barracks."

* * *

Amidst the fog Calill was trying hard to find her way out of roadway after returning from a huge shopping spree. Unfortunately she needed a bit of help and Largo is nowhere to be found.

As she made here way out she spotted a female knight on a horse wielding a bow, along with a girl that was. . bending water.

The water bending girl spotted her and, after taking out one of the peddlers, came up to her.

"You should leave", she said, "It isn't safe here."

"Don't worry I was already on my way", said Calill and then handing her seraph robe said, "Here take this. It was a bonus from a shopping spree. Anyway, I have no need for it. . or men for that matter."

She then left on her way leaving an astounded Katarra.

* * *

"Oh yeah" shouted Mia. "Take that!" She managed to run one peddler through with her blade.

Sokka hit another with his boomerang. "Oh yeah. . . go boomerang!"

Aang managed to use Earth bending to block a few then uses his air bending to blow a few back. He then noticed someone approaching Marcia.

"Marcia, behind you", shouted Aang.

Marcia was quick to block it but gasped when she saw her assailant. "Makalov!?"

"Oh. . sis. .", he said backing off. "Fancy seeing you here. I was thinking of paying you a visit."

"WHAT!? You fool you racked up so much debt that I came looking for you! I had to go AWOL because of you", said Marcia.

"Oh well you see", started Makalov, "I just wanted to try to way to make it big to repay those debts but then things went slightly downhill. . ."

Marcia finally popped a gasket. "THAT'S IT! You come with me now!"

"Wh-what?" asked Makalov.

"You heard me!" she shouted, "You are coming with me. My commander will be giving you a earful!"

"Uh but Sis, I am currently in service right now and switching sides in the middle of battle is. . ." he started but was cut off when Marcia flew up by his side and pulled his ear.

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME NOW!"

Makalov could only nod in reply.

* * *

Ike and Aang led their respective groups swifly and soundly through the path. Of course it was hard to see with all the fog caused by the river, so Aang had to air bend a few times to help see.

Soren then pointed out that the cargo was in sight.

"All right", said Sokka, "Let's get it!" he said as he knocked another mercenary aiding the merchants off his feet with his boomerang.

The group marched up to the cargo but guarding the cargo was the leader. He held a huge axe. "No!" he shouts. "I will not relish this cargo! I have too many buyers in town waiting for them! Most of them are nobles! So you will not get away with this!"

Ike draws his sword saying. "Sorry but we have orders to stop you and take your cargo!"

"You don't frighten me why I. ." he stared but was wacked in the head by a rock courtesy of Toph who just brushed her hands.

"Yack, yack yack. Let's just take it", said Toph.

"Yes our duty is done", said Ike. "Let's take the cargo."

* * *

The Greil Mercenaries and the Elementals returned to the Mainal Cathedral, with Sokka and Suki pulling the huge cart towards the huge temple structure. On that cart however was a bunch of crates.

Ike and Aang went on inside and found Sigrun and Tanith in the court yard.

"The Greil Mercenaries and the Avatar and his group has returned", said Ike to the two commanders.

"The cargo is right outside waiting for you", said Aang.

"Great, the news of your victory and the cargo you seized is most welcome", said Sigrun. To Ike she said, "Now as for your payment."

"Wait", said Aang, "Could you tell us what the cargo is, all we found were a bunch of heavy crates. What exactly where they selling?"

"Uh that's", started Sigrun but Tanith intervened

"That is none of your concern. All you were asked were to retrieve the cargo", said Tanith.

"Hey I am the Avatar, I believe it is my concern", said Aang.

"And I would like to know. . ." started Ike.

"Both the Fire Lord and the Princess have returned from their pressing meetings. You should inform them that you are all safe", said Sigrun

Ike nods, "Okay."

"The apostle will handle the mercenaries payment on the morrow you and the Avatar can ask your questions then", said Sigrun, "Now I must go, I am very busy."

With that she left leaving a confused Ike and Aang.

* * *

A huge roar echoes through the area as a huge lion like animal and several felines head towards a ruins in the distance. As they approach they slowed their pace to that of a walk.

Inside waiting for them standing was none other than the Goldean prince, Kurthnaga. He was standing beside a huge man with no hair on his head and a mustache. It was his father, the Black Dragon King, Deghinsea. The two watch as the huge beast approaches them and starts to change.

His paws became sandal clad feet and soon he changes to that of a red haired and powerfully massive built man. It was Caineghis, the King of the beast tribe of Gallia. He approaches his fellow laguz king and gives a salute which was an arm across the chest. Deghninsea does the same.

They then looked skyward the second they heard the cry of a hawk. Flying down towards the ruins was a flock of hawks. Among them was a lone heron and the lead seem to be near that heron as if he was protecting it. As they land the lead hawk and heron transformed into humans, the only thing remaining of their bird forms was the wings on their back. The hawk was Tibarn, king of the hawk tribe and the heron was Reyson, prince of the heron clan.

The last to arrive was a raven or crow which like the other two bird laguz transformed into a human with wings on his back. He had the look of and appeareance of someone cool and sinister and he implied this too but brushing his own hair back with his hand slyly. This was Naesala, the king of the crow clan.

The first to speak was Caineghis himself. "Welcome my fellow laguz kings. I thank you all for coming. It has been decades since all of us were gathered in one place. I first would like to extend my thanks to King Deghinsea of Goldoa for arranging this meeting place on such short notice."

Deghinsea nods. "It was nothing King Caineghis."

"Now my fellow kings and countrymen I ask that you heed my words", said Caineghis, "Daien has done the unthinkable and invaded Crimea. Yes, it is a beorc nation. . . However ever since her founding, Crimea has attempted to engage the laguz with honor and dignity. Never before has this been more true since the thirty year reign of King Ramon. During this era, both Crimea and Gallia engaged in many ambitious cultural projects to attempt to bring our divided people together. Yet one man has always reviled our work. The Daien king. . .Ashnard. Why he took this recent course. . . I know not."

He bowed his head a moment and furrowed his brow then spoke with a sharper tone. "Ashnard's acts are monsterous! His army has put much of Crimea's people to the sword. Her people live in fear. Her king now lies dead. Now Ashnard's forces continue to march further into laguz territory, into Gallia."

Tibaron spoke up and said, "Isn't this because you chose to harbor Crimea's orphan King of lions?"

"Yes", said Caineghis, "That is the justification they would present."

"Yet from what I heard, the princess is no longer in Gallia, is she" asked Tibarn

"Your spies serve you very well indeed King Tibarn of Phoenicis", said Gallia. "Yes, she has left for Begnion."

"I only know of this because I heard of her ship coming to the aid of the ship of the apostle of Begnion", said Tibarn.

Caineghis smiled, "So the Princess is safe and in contact with the Begnion Empire?! This news gladdens my weary heart."

"That's not all. I also heard a strange iron clad ship bearing the flag of flame was in aid as well. I believe it was a ship of the Fire Nation of the four elemental nations from the other half of the world", said Tibarn.

"What?!" gasped Caineghis, "Last I heard of that nation was that they were at war with the other elementals for the past 100 years! Why were they in the waters of Tellius."

"From what I gathered", said Tibarn, "It appears to be a small band of people. Among them was one who could bend all four."

"So the Avatar of those nations still lives", said Caineghis, "And he saw fit to come to stop this war and is aiding the princess. This is great news indeed."

"I don't think this news has yet reached Daien. But should they hear that the Princess is collaborating with Begnion and that the Avatar and a few members of the elemental nations are with them, they may halt their attacks", said Tibarn.

Naesela just tsked and shook his head. "That news you bring is dated. Has your legendary eyes and ears failed you as of late?"

"You have something you wish to say", asked Tibarn looking a bit offended.

"Would you be so kind to explain yourself King Kilvas", asked Caineghis looking a bit concerned.

"Princess Elincia barely escaped Crimea with her life and managed to flee to Gallia. However despite her attempts a certain king of beasts, whom she pinned her hopes on chose not to support her", started Naesela who smirked as Caineghis looked down in regret. He then continued, "And with no where else to turn, she and her revenue spent two months at sea, arriving in Begnion just a few days ago. The elementals, whom they intercepted along the way, only learned of this war only because of Daein ships appearing near the fire nations waters. They only wanted to prevent a new war from starting after ending the 100 year war you spoke of. The collaboration was a pure accident. The king knows of these events and has dispatched hunters to make a corpse of her. That is what I know my kings to be the latest news, at least it's best to my poor knowledge."

"Daien knows the Princess is in Begnion!?" gasped Caineghis. "King Kilvas how did you come across this information!?"

"Why there is no trick to it", said Naesela in a matter of factly tone. "I just perk up my ears and point them in the right direction."

"You expect us to believe that a stray wind just carried it to your ears?" asked Tibarn, "This is an odd tale, Naesela."

"Well there is a trick to getting information", said Naesela giving a sly look to Tibarn, "Shall I share it with you?"

"If it means dealing with human scum forget it!" said Tibarn, Forgoing my laguz pride is one thing I am not willing to do!"

Naesalia smirked. "HA! So that's the way of Phonecis is it not? To hold on to those last tattered remains of pride? Instead of proclaiming you will attack none but Begnion ships, just admit you don't have the power to do more!"

Tibarn leered angrily and marched up to Naesalia. "What did you say?"

Just then Deghinsea barred the two. "Enough! You both will desist at once!" He pushed them apart then looked to Naesila. "King Naesila of Kilvas your actions as of late can indeed be judged as too extreme."

Backing off and holding his hands in protest Naesila asked, "Whatever do you pretend to know of my actions, Black Dragon King of Goldea? Please enlighten me."

Deghinsea simply looked and said, "May I remind you of the beorc ship you attacked in Phonecian waters and left stranded in Goldean territory?"

Naesila looked away, knowing he had been caught. "Oh. .that."

Again Tibarn sternly approached him. "Naesela, you lying crow! You've been sneaking about my territory again haven't you!?"

Deghinsea gestured to Kurthnaga and said, "I heard from my own son that a beorc resembling Princess Crimea was on board that ship, and he saw the same metallic vessel come to their aid, along with an air nomad that can control all 4 elements, no doubt it was the Avatar."

Kurthnaga nodded and said, "It is true."

Caineghis looked to Naesela and asked, "Kilvas, why you. . ."

"Oh don't act so surprised", Naesela snapped back, "I have no intention of ruling a tiny island nation forever! I will make Kilvas a name worth remembering! To that end, laguz or beorc makes no difference to the amoung of gold we will earn. If the pay is right, then I will do it!"

Deghinsea looked sternly and Naesela. "I care not for your ambition but you should choose your methods with more care. After all what good is your nation if you find enemies at every border?"

Naesila hums at these words of wisdom. "I will take your words to heart for now."

Deghinsea looks at Tibarn. "And you too King Phonecis, what good will piracy do, if it brings the wrath of Begnion?" Then pointing at him he adds, "IF you keep this up, there is no telling where the hostilities will end!"

Tibarn glares harshly back, "I will stop only when Begnion apologizes for the slaughter of our heron brothers."

Deghinsea looks to Reyson. "And you Prince Reyson of Serenes? Are you of the same mind?"

Reyson spoke with very harsh venom. "Those foolish humans burned the forest and killed my people. No amount of human blood can stake my thirst for vengeance. For my siblings, my countrymen, I demand justice! I cannot even return my bedridden father to our forest home!" He then turns to Tibarn, "I am no soilder, I know nothing of war so I ask King Phonecis to act in my stead."

Deghinsea sighed and simply said, "Blood only leads to blood, and violence begates more violence. Nothing more. Revenge is just another name for murder." He paused and looked to Caineghis.

"And what of you King of lions", he asked, "Now what will you do about your kingdom of Gallia? Now that you know Daein's feint towards Gallia is another move in this game of war how will you act?"

Caineghis simply replied, "They made no declaration of war. All we will do is watch and wait."

Tibarn stepped towards Caineghis. "If it's the first step towards eradicating all human scum, Phonecis will will help you destroy Daein."

Caineghis raised his hand and replied, "No. Unless this becomes a true war with all nations, I want you to stay your hand. As long as Gallia is protected by a sea of trees we can stave off Daien's attacks."

Naesila chuckled. "The advantage of a large nation! You would waste a chance to expand your territory just to maintain the status quo? Sad."

Deghinsea said, "I agree with Caineghis. If we were to form a laguz alliance against Daien, we would drive Begnion to Daien's side and lose a valuable ally. The flames of war cannot be spread haphazardly. Above all, we must think of Lehran's Medallian. It's location is unknown. . ." He pauses for a bit before regaining himself. "But it still exists. We know this. And as long as it does, we cannot allow any war that could stand to engulf our nations!" He looks at each of them hoping they are taking this in. "Do you understand laguz kings? I beg of you, do not forget it."

To be continued. . .

AN: WOah it's been THAT long since I updated. Sorry, I had a huge case of writers block trying to get this out. I hope my struggle was not wasted. I meant to get this out in March. Oh well better late than never. I hope you like it.


End file.
